On My Own Terms- The revenge of Katniss Everdeen
by 3vlee
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is basically given a death sentence by Snow because of a thoughtless Cato. Now they're in a race against time to save the Mocking Jay the voice of the rebellion. Rate M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

******I do not own the Hunger Games nor it's Characters*****

* * *

**On my own terms**

**The Revenge of Katniss Everdeen**

**Chapter One**

**Snow' First Shot**

* * *

**Katniss is taken to an office at the President's mansion. Where she is seated in an over stuffed chair. Behind the beautifully carves oak desk sits President Snow looking slightly annoyed. **

**"Well Miss Everdeen, since you let Mellark die in the arena I have to find a way to appease the citizens of the Capitol . They are still in mourning of how Peeta threw himself in the middle before Cato plunged him in the heart with a sword. A blow meant for ****_you._**

**So since you should've died with Cato Adams being the lone victor here's what I offer. You will spend time with Mr. Adams & conceive a child who will be spared from the games & become the darling of Panem. The child will be a citizen of 12 being it's mother is from 12 but will have access to the Capitol & it's benefits with visits to 2."**

**Katniss: "And if I refuse?"**

**Snow: "All your family will be killed along with your friend Gale. I'm giving you a choice Miss Everdeen. I don't care about the what, who or, how it's done. Don't make me kill your family & friends because I will. All I require is the child to be carried to term. By the way you may want to ask Mr. Aberthany what happens when you refuse the Capitol? That will be all, Miss Everdeen."**

** Katniss: (as she nods)"One of these days weather if I'm dead or, alive I will enjoy your downfall. (as Katniss gets up & leaves)"**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

**As I leave the mansion, I hating myself. Hating myself for being weak. I never wanted to be in love, get married or, have kids. Children get reaped & in district 12 where I am from they don't come back. Correction they don't come back alive. I won because Peeta gave his life for me. I didn't want it to be in vain. He wanted me to go home to my family. He wanted me to live. Now I have to have a child by his killer for the freak show in the Capitol. **

**I will find a way to do this on my terms. I will get my revenge on Snow. Whether if I'm dead or, alive it doesn't matter. I swear that his days of hurting & bending the people in the districts are numbered.**

* * *

** Back in the training center in D-12 suite: **

**Katniss returns from her meeting & goes straight to Haymitch with a very pissed look on her face. Haymitch is then informed of what Snow as in stored for her because of Peeta. Haymitch wipes a hand over his face as he relates what does happen to those who refuse the Capitol. He's even tells her he's a walking poster child of it for not becoming what the Capitol wanted him to be after he won. **

**Haymitch: You don't have a choice Sweetheart.**

**Katniss: "There's more." Then goes on to tell him what the doctor told her while she was recovering from the games in the medical center. Because of the games, there was damage done to her reproductive system. For her to carry a child to term will be hard. For her to survive it slim to none. It's a death sentence & she's pretty sure Snow knew before their "meeting" this morning. **

**Haymitch is blown away. His plan was to have Katniss be the face of the rebellion to be the Mocking Jay that he & many of his fellow Victors have been planning. This changes a lot if not everything. **

**Katniss looks at Haymitch : "Listen up, I have a plan but I will need your help. I need your word Haymitch that you'll protect Prim & this child at all cost." Katniss relates her plan to continue the rebellion & the new face being a "motherless" child because of the games & what Snow did to her. Without hesitation he agrees then goes to an old friend & fellow victor to chat. **


	2. Chapter 2 Ball & Chain

*****I don't own the Hunger Games nor, it's Characters*****

**Heads up from here on through the rest of the story, violence, sex & language Rated M for a reason.**

**You've been warned.**

* * *

**On my own terms**

**The Revenge of Katniss Everdeen**

**Chapter 2**

**Ball & Chain**

* * *

**Training D-2 suite:**

**Haymitch comes into the suite grabs Brutus goes to the balcony while Cato is getting ready for the President's Ball tonight. Haymitch tells Brutus what happened with Katniss & Snow. Then shows the medical file on Katniss to let him know he's not bullshitting him. Then Haymitch goes forward with Katniss plan which she needs our help with. She will start to be the face of the rebellion through videos, letters & whatever else it takes for the districts to band together but her child will take over as the face of the rebellion after she's gone if she doesn't make it. **

**Brutus: "It's not a bad foundation for the cause. But the one who helped cause it, is getting ready & he may want a say in this."**

**Haymitch: "Katniss is counting on it. So do we bring him in or, wait until later?"**

**Brutus: "Let me do it. I know how to do it. After he's been acting like a fucking spoiled immature shit head brat about the games. This may be the wake up call that he needs & I've been itching to give him a wake up call for so long now that it's not even funny."**

**Haymitch: "Okay. I got to go. Good luck in your talk. Later Brutus." As he leaves.**

**"Later Mitch." As he looked into the sky, he wishes if he ever has a daughter that she will be as brave & selfless as this little girl is. Determined to make the best out of the situation for her as possible, he goes into Cato's room. Cato is looking at him warily. Brutus looks at the stylist "You done with him?" When she nods, Brutus looks at him" You. With me right now" he growls. Cato follows Brutus into the elevator where Brutus punches the button for the 13th floor. Once it get there Brutus pushes Cato unto the terrace of the roof & makes him sit on the bench by the chimes.**

**Brutus: "Listen you little ungrateful shit, for what I'm about to tell you. THIS IS NO fucking joke. You think that "_your night_" with Katniss is your reward for the games? Guess what it's a death sentence for her." Cato's head snaps up at this statement. Brutus tells him what Snow did to make this happen for the newest "Victor" & how he used Katniss's family as bait including all of the conditions. He also added the fact that both he & Katniss were NOT suppose to win. It was rigged for PEETA to win alone because of the polls from the capitalist liked Peeta better. Then finishes by saying " If you think Snow didn't know that this meant Death for her THINK AGAIN. Why do you think he's allowing it, boy? Oh & if it doesn't "take" this night guess what she will be your play thing until it does. So guess what you're getting your wish. You of your arrogant, thoughtless comments YOU get to "kill" the Girl On Fire. Slowly just like you always wanted."**

**Cato cringes as he sits on the bench. He didn't realized that Snow was forcing her to this let alone, conceived a child for the freak show capitalist, Katniss puts it. Now because of him & what he did to her in the games, he just signed her Death Warrant. He looks to Brutus "Okay I got it. What do I do?" **

**Brutus looks directly at him. "Let me put it to you this way Cato. What would you do for a girl that who saved her family from starvation at the age of 11 after her father died, volunteered for her kid sister for the games to keep her alive, then became a Victor to be told if she has kids she dies because of the damage done to her, to top it off as a Victor in her own right, she doesn't even get a say who she loses her virginity to. Nope her "_first_" is the guy who killed her boyfriend? What I would do, I would give her a "_night_" that she'd never forget & be grateful for being _allowed the privilege_. So you tell me you bratty ass little shit what are _you_ going to do?"**

**Cato: "I got it Brutus but will she be able to accept that this will be my child too? She's gotta know I will at least want to be a part of it's life."**

**Brutus: "She's counting on it. So guess what your night just got extended until Monday. Katniss Everdeen is worth a thousand of you. As far as I'm concerned YOU don't even think to look at another woman until I SAY SO. Get it, GOOD!" He leaves Cato up there in thought. As he entered the elevator to go get ready thought "Good. About fucking time that he started acting like a man." **

**Cato never looked at it through her eyes. He was intrigued by her because she volunteered but he never knew the reason behind it. So Lover boy was telling the truth after all about her sister & Dad. Katniss did it so her kid sister didn't die. Katniss also got his attention by outscoring everybody with that 11. It had to be the Game Makers way of putting a target on her for that apple stunt. Well they should've been doing their fucking jobs in the first place & there wouldn't have been a reason for her to do that. For her the games were never about pride for their District, it was always a death sentence for her. She understand more about the games than any Career. From what everybody as said she has sacrificed her life since she was a kid with little to nothing given back in return. Brutus is right, she's not a "play thing" & regrets what has happened because of his thoughtless words & actions. Cato is now more determined to make it right by her, He's determined to make sure she lives. Cato got into the elevator went back to his suite on the second floor to plan it out.**

* * *

**Brutus in his rooms gets off the phone with Haymitch. Now he hopes that Cato can finally man up. If all goes well, we can be free of this slaughter of innocence once and for all. **

**"If I was only 20 years younger & had Cato's game," he whispers to himself.**

* * *

**In D-12 suite:**

**Katniss can't help but feel like a sacrificial lamb being brought to the slaughter house. Already a bag has been packed so she will have a change of clothes (she at lease can hope that they put a change of clothes in there). Haymitch had informed her of the plan change & even though she saw the reason behind it, she did not like it. Not at all. My only hope is that there is no listening devices or, cameras in the damn room. It's bad enough losing your virginity to a person not of your choice but to have the whole country watching it makes even worse. **

**After being wax, picked, poked, probe, prod, scrubbed, washed & rinsed Cinna came into the room. Cinna knew what was going on. He wished he could be more of a comfort to his newest friend & muse. Cinna knew this girl had no idea how beautiful she is nor has more courage in her little finger than most men have in their entire bodies. She's a fighter who has no clue how men react to her. They are moths & she is the flame. As usual Cinna had a dress bag which always has a beautiful surprise in it. **

**Cinna: "Okay my dear, put that book down & close your eyes." Has Katniss she felt the dress go on over her body but instead of the four inch high heels that she wore at the interview, her feet were put into gladiator sandals with a low heel instead. Her hair had already been done with ropes of diamonds woven into the strands to create a halo effect ****& left loose down the back. Cinna then told her to open her eyes.**

**Katniss: " Oh my god. It's beautiful." The dress itself was a flowing one strap number which went from white fading into black with white diamonds through out the dress based on the Greek mythology. Just then a knock on the door. Effie comes in with Haymitch "Katniss you look stunning. It's time to go."**

* * *

**At the President's Ball:**

**Brutus & Cato have already arrived with many of the other victors. But because both victors are to lead off the ball Cato is taken into another room. "She is here yet?" Cato asks for the fifth time in ten minutes.**

**Brutus: "Not yet. Relax she'll get here soon...( as he sees her) Oh my god..."**

**Cato: "What?"**

**Brutus: "Brace yourself (as he motions him over to see) she's here."**

**Cato go to where Brutus is & his jaw drops open. He doesn't see the Hunter Katniss or, even the one from the interviews nope. What Cato sees is more breathtaking, her hair is partially up with diamonds throughout & wavy curls are falling down the back. Her dress a creation from Greek mythology with an umbrae effect of going from white to black that hugs her in the right places also covered with diamonds with very little makeup to hide her natural beauty. She'd beautiful as if she's earthily but not of this world at the same time. : "No way. That's Katniss!"**

**Brutus: "Yup. I hope you have your "A" game tonight. You may have just met your match boy. Okay pick up your jaw off the floor Cato. Let's go."**

**Both go to greet the other victor accompanied by her mentor & escort. The group assembles to make their entrance into the ballroom. Since there are two Victors this year, they will make their entrance together. Katniss looks at Cato as they are waiting to make their entrance: "I have a message from Cinna. Whatever you do, don't twirl me on the dance floor. Something about a secret layers whatever he means." Cato knew exactly what he meant since he talked to Cinna earlier yet doesn't think she's actually that clueless & so replies "Okay". **

**Has the curtain opens & everybody just looks up at them an uneasiness falls onto Katniss as they descend the steps into the ball room. Cato whispers into her ear "You look beautiful tonight. Don't think of it as the Lion's Den. Enjoy it, we'll be out of here soon enough." This puts a smile on her face. When they hit the bottom step the music begins in which the two lead off the dance. Where he whispers another piece of advice since he knows being at the center of attention makes her uncomfortable, he told her "Blank everyone out of the room, like they're not even there. Just look at me or talk to me & you won't even know that they are there." "Kind of hard when there's about a thousand pairs of eyes burrowing holes into your back" she says back. Cato chuckles.**

**Then President Snow cuts in, making it extremely uncomfortable for Katniss but Cato see she holds her own. After the song has ended she is escorted to her seat between Effie & Haymitch. **

**The Ball keeps going until two of the President's escorts come up to Katniss's seat to escort her to the location for her meeting. Haymitch whispers "We'll be there Monday morning." As she left with them Cato noted the time. Figuring about another 30 to 45 minutes before he takes his leave out of this pit. Then that when he can get out of here & put his plan into action.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sharpshooters

**On my own terms**

**The Revenge of Katniss Everdeen**

**Chapter 3**

**Sharpshooters**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

**The place that I'm taken to is just outside the capitol itself somewhat a remote location. I am then escorted to this large cabin where I am placed inside a room. It's dimly lit with the fire. The two escorts are just outside the door which makes me even more uncomfortable. Now I'm thinking great, a fucking audience. Well I do know why I'm here. So my family doesn't get slaughtered & I know the purpose of it. Because Peeta died & I lived meaning pretty much almost every hunger games was rigged & not in our favor. Big surprise there. I'm sitting on a bench seat with my sandals off looking out the window deep in thought when another car comes up the drive. I see the escorts leaving (thank god) yet I'm nervous. Actually at this point terrified would've been a better description. I'm still sitting there with my head on top of my knees. Willing myself to control my shaking when he comes up from behind & sits behind me. Cato wrapped his arms around me to pull into his rock hard chest whispering it's going to be ok. Easy for him to say that.**

**Cato's POV:**

**Oh my freakin' god she's shaking like a leaf. Katniss Everdeen, The Girl on Fire is scared of something so simple as sex. Actually she looks terrified would be a better description. Yet she has no clue on how gorgeous she looks right now. Nor about the opposite sex, period. Brutus is right, I think I met my match.**

**When Brutus told me everything including the fact that Peeta was suppose to win. Not Peeta & Katniss or, even myself but Peeta alone. That Katniss & I were suppose to die battling it out. I kill Katniss & Peeta was suppose to kill me to avenge her. All this time the games were rigged (If it was just since Snow's been in charged of Panem, I count at least 45 games). I was raised to "bring pride to my district" like any other career & the games were rigged based on a fucking popularly contest. Hundreds of kids who died in vain including Clove to bring "pride" to their districts. Not counting the remaining kids from those games who are Victors that are left hollow & being sold into prostitution for surviving it. Well now I'm pissed & Katniss is right, Snow's time here is limited. **

**Yet she's here, terrified all because of me and the stupid request I made to Snow to break The Girl on Fire. Without realizing it I signed her to death & she's a Victor in her own right. That I was so thoughtless instead of perusing her the right way, I pulled strings to get her. Yet she's beautiful & she is here. Luckily Snow allowed me to bring her here at my cabin instead of a suite where they would be recording every move we made. I guess the Capitalist don't know how to do it right or, they need to take notes. I give it to Snow he's a shrewd son of a bitch in any way to make a buck. Not here & not this time. The I made sure of that at lease for her sake. **

**I had already took off My jacket & shoes when I came & sat behind her just to give her a little bit of comfort when I realized how scared she actually is. I do what I can to ease her fears. I keep telling her it's going to be okay. When she tilts her head to one side, I see her neck in the moonlight. I leaned down to place a soft gentle kiss there and the charge was electric. The response immediate when she leaned back into me more & grabbed my arm I tighten the hold to bring her closer. **

**Katniss's POV:**

**He's kissing my neck & I'm feeling something in my core that I can't explain. I grab his arm & he pulls me closer to him. My head feels like is weighing a ton right now but I'm doing right now is to try understand the moment, this moment. " What are you thinking Katniss?" ****Cato asked. I replied "How my head is weighting like a ton right now & when you kissed my neck something keeps doing flips slops with my core. Why?" Cato knew . She needs to feel the moment. Live in the moment because if he's right, she probably never lived a day in her life. "Katniss the hair part is easy" has Cato sits up a little more & takes out all the pins & ropes the woven in her hair for her. "Better?" he asked. She nodded in reply. Cato then gets up & stand in front of her, pulls her up said: "Katniss look at me." When she does, she doesn't see the killer she sees something different. Cato looks into her grey eyes; "Katniss tonight don't think, just feel. For once live in the moment instead of being on the outside of it. Don't think about it Katniss. Just feel. Now let's see what surprise Cinna did for tonight, Shall we. " Cato then takes Cinna's advice with one kiss & twirls her around. When smoke comes up & the dress of a Greek Goddess disappears. In its place is more sexy personal outfit. **

**Cato's POV:**

**Oh my freakin' GOD, (THANK YOU!) Cato thought. Cinna you are a fucking genius. In place of the gown was a strapless white lacy negligée that stopped at mid thigh. The material reflected in the moonlight or, by firelight she looked like a burning ember. Cato mouth went dry & _still_ Katniss thought nothing of it. "Sweet mother of Jesus" he thought she still has no idea, not even a remote fucking clue how beautiful she looks right now. Cato bent down & started kissing her. He knew he was gaining ground when she raised up on her toes to meet him half way. He picked up Katniss and told her to "wrap your legs around me." He was carrying over to the bed, while kissing her neck before going back to her lips. "quit thinking Katniss, just feel. Go with it for once." His eyes got big when she had told him "You have too many clothes on. " This made him raise a eyebrow. Where the sheets were already turned down is where he laid her down on the bed. Cato quickly got undressed & joined her there under the covers. "Now what?" She asks. Cato gathered her close underneath him and whispers "This is where you become mine." as he passionately kisses her.**

**Katniss's POV:**

**Sweet Jesus, he's got a body of a freakin' God she thought. Oh my god, he's got a least a 6 pack that you can bounce a coin off of & holy shit he's chiseled. Are you fucking serious. As he removes the outfit off of me. He knows what he's doing & for once I'm living in the moment. In this moment I'm on fire, I hear moans & I realize it's coming from me. I keep saying his name as if in part plea, part prayer that only he can answer. "Cato..."**

**"Yes Katniss"**

**"This is becoming torture Cato"**

**"Then tell me what you want." as one of his hand went lower slowly.**

**"I don't..." as she sucked in air.**

**"Yes Katniss you do know." **

**A few minutes later, "Cato please..."**

**"Please what Kat...?"as Cato stops & closes his eyes tightly to keep control as Katniss slides one leg up his right leg to get his attention. Mission accomplished.**

**"All of you Cato, now." Then whispers "I dare you." in his ear as I'm nibbling at earlobe going toward his neck.**

**Cato's POV:**

**"I dare you." she whispers while hitting a weak spot for me without even knowing it. I don't need to be told twice. Both of us were more than ready & we both needed each other more than we care to admit. Has I lean down over her to give her a kiss the only I can say to her is; "I'm sorry Katniss" as I bury myself in her...**

**Katniss's POV: **

**He said; "I'm sorry Katniss" as he enters me. I bite my lower lip so I don't cry out instead since I am very, very close, I tighten around him like a vice. This gets an instant reaction as Cato freeze in place...**

**Cato's POV:**

**Oh my god as I feel her clamp on me & I break out in a sweat. "Katniss relax or, it's going to be over..."(Thank you Brutus for the self control lessons) "Cato in about 2 seconds, I'm going to be seeing..." I didn't let her finish the sentence as I continue to move within her. Sure enough less than a minute she was crying out from her release during which I found my release when she clamped down tighter again. Of all the people, she truly amazes me. Katniss gives as good she gets. I can't wait for round 2 as I roll off her, I pull her close to me. "Katniss you ok?" **

**Katniss: "A little sore but I'm okay. You?" **

**Cato: "I'm okay. Katniss you told me once your mother "check out" after your dad died so who taught you about self control like that?"**

**Katniss: "Nobody. I heard the guys talking but when I came around they clam up for some stupid reason. I knew what sex is, I mean while hunting I seen rabbits, & deer go at.. What's so funny?" At this point Cato's eyes are the size of the moon thinking Sweet Mother of Jesus is she for real? **

**Cato: "So how did you know what to do tonight?"**

**Katniss: "Well after my meeting with Snow, I was at a lost because the only other female here is Effie. To talk to Effie about this is like a Nun giving a lecture on chastity at a whorehouse (at this point Cato is cracking up). So I asked Cinna who me gave a couple books to read while I was getting prep for tonight called the Karma Sutra (His eyes got even bigger)& another on Tantric technique told me to read the chapter on techniques on both. The rest I took my cues from you when you said _just feel & go with it_. Why? (yawns, snuggles closer)**

**Cato: "Remind me to have a chat with ... Katniss? Katniss?" Katniss was already asleep. Yup Brutus you were right, I met my match as he gathers Katniss closer & goes to sleep. **

* * *

**Meanwhile back at D-12 suites:**

**H: You think he can get it done Bru?**

**B: They didn't call him Sharpshooter at the Academy for nothing Mitch. **

**H: The usual 20 get you 50 Bru?**

**B: You're on Mitch. You're on.**

* * *

**Back at the cabin:**

**A couple of hours later, Cato wake from a sound sleep. He studies Katniss sleeping form for awhile. He realizes that sometime during the two hours that the covers got kicked off the bed and Katniss is shivering. He picks up the covers where he places them back on the bed, gets back in, gathers Katniss close. Both are laying on their sides so they are spooning each other. Katniss is asleep. Cato isn't instead he trying to figure out how someone who is pretty much an open book can still remain a mystery at the same time. It also doesn't help that he also has a raging hard on right now & she's keeps brushing up against it to get closer, warmer. **

**Cato's POV:**

**I have one arm being held just under Katniss's breast & the other one go lower in a bid to start round 2 when he started kissing her neck when her eyes opened. "Cato, what are you doing to me?" I replied "Shhh. Lean back against me Katniss. Let me make you feel cherished " as I was kissing the base of her neck. I knew this was hard for her because I never given her any reason to trust me yet she did. She did & in those moments that followed, our child was conceived. Afterwards I felt a single tear that change everything.**

**Katniss POV:**

**It was magical & wonderful at the same time. Good god the things that he could do with his hands & that was before he slid into me from behind ever so slowly. Then we picked rhythm & speed, I was getting really close. "Cato, I'm get..." Where he replied " I know Kat it's just you're so, oh fuck you're so damn..." at that point we both came together as one. At that point I knew I conceived. At that point as we were coming off of that high the reality set in & a single tear fell onto his arm. I knew then it was T-40 to 42 weeks to meet my maker. In that sole tear I knew that my child will not have a mother to raise them or, be a part of it's life and it hurt. And the pain of knowing this ran deep. But what happened next even shocked me to my core. When Cato felt that tear he had to ask "Katniss?" I could've lied say it's just from the moment but I felt that wasn't right he deserved to know the truth so I did. "I believe Cato, we've conceived. T-40 to 42 weeks." Then it dawned on him but instead of jumping back in shock Cato gathered me closer to him. **

**Cato's POV:**

**With her announcement, I was blown away. Here she is at 17, forced to give her virginity to me, forced to conceive a child by me knowing that its a death sentence for her. She's facing death head on because of me. Because I wanted to break the Girl on Fire, now I want to save her. Well after the B.S Snow put us through not this time. This time Snow's not getting his way.**

**This is where I come in. Knowing Snow he'll force her to give birth in 12 because of the inadequate care to ensure her death. come on people this is Snow we're talking about. He's killing her to quell the rebellion. She deserves to live other wise Peeta sacrifice would've been in vain. I get it now. We won't let Snow know that. I am not going to let Snow get away with it. We're going to be prepared for it. There will be two living victors in 12. I hope someday she'll forgive me for what I've done to her.**

**After I get Katniss back to sleep. I get up as dawn is approaching so I put on my boxers & sweats. I do the one thing that I do best I get to plan but now I'm going to make a few calls. **

* * *

**D-12 suite**

**Haymitch & Brutus are crashed out on the couches there. While Effie answers the phone:**

**E: "Cato do you have any idea what time it is?**

**C: "Yes, Need to talk to Brutus & Haymitch. This is serious. Knowing them they're crashed out up there so can you please for the love of God get them.**

**E: "Manners Cato, manners. Well if it's _that _important.."**

**C: "Thank you Effie." Effie wakes up Haymitch & Brutus.**

**H & B: "The fuck.."**

**E: "Cato is on the phone for you two. He says it important." Brutus grabs the phone.**

**C: "Does Haymitch still has it?"**

**B: "Has what boy? What fuck are you talking about & do you know what fucking time it is damn it?"**

**C: (roars)"Katniss's medical report Brutus! And yes I know what damn time it is."**

**Then it dawned on Brutus who look over to the couch "Hey Mitch you still have that report right?"**

**H: " yeah why, ain't going to do us or her any good."**

**B: " Cato he still has it. Yeah, huh uh, huh uh, you sure about this.(As Haymitch is about to give 50 to Brutus) Ok will tell him, See you Monday." Then hangs up. **

**Brutus breaks out his 50 & both put it under glass. "We have a new player in the ballgame Mitch. And backup plan. You are to bring the medical report with us on Monday. Cato sent a note to Cinna to let his servant William get Katniss's bag that the escorts brought back here. William will be here at 9 for the pick up." **

**Haymitch: "You think she conceived already? Do you think he actually cares if she lives?"**

**Brutus: "We'll know in 2 to 3 weeks. Mitch I think that Katniss matters more to him than he cares to admit even to himself or, he's scared shitless about becoming a single parent. Either way & I told you they called him sharpshooter for a fucking reason Mitch ."**

* * *

** Back at the Cabin:**

**William is given his assignment to get Kat's bag & is dismissed. Cato goes back into his room climbs into bed gathers Katniss close & fall back asleep. But for the two the dreams are not so peaceful after all. **


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams & Omens

**On my own terms**

**The Revenge of Katniss Everdeen**

**Chapter 4**

**Dreams & Omens**

* * *

**In a cabin out side of the Capitol itself two people sleep. Yet it's not an easy sleep for either one of them. For they both dream that they are talking to the same person Peeta Mellark. Peeta who gave his life so that Katniss will live. Peeta who now sees Cato in a different light.**

**Cato is on the top of the cornucopia he sees the Mutts then he sees Peeta in human form. Cato turns around to give him a hand & Peeta is already there in his face. **

**P: "I told you not to try to break her now she's under a Death Sentence because of you. And Death waits for no one."**

**C: "You mean that she will die because of Snow's decree? That there's nothing I can do?"**

**P: "I'm telling you unless you can find way on the day your child is born, Death will come for you or, her. Only you can make the choice to save her by taking her place. If you care for her, find a way to save her.**

**C: "How do I save her?"**

**P: "Kill Snow before the child is born? You kill Snow, you save Katniss. Otherwise it's you or her. My God, she so beautiful." As they look over by a lake there lies Katniss in a man's shirt asleep on a bed of soft grass under a willow tree. Peeta roars at Cato "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO MAKE IT RIGHT!?"**

**Cato shoots up in the bed sweating. As he looks at her as she sleeps, he knows what he has to do for the price of his arrogance & greed. Meanwhile Katniss is having a different dream.**

* * *

**In a man's shirt & her hair free of the usual braid Katniss sit up on a bed of grass. Her hunter instincts kick in when she hears footsteps come up to her. She looks up & the sun blocks out the features of the person but the voice she'd known anywhere. It's Peeta the boy with the bread.**

**P: "Katniss, you've been busy" As he points to her stomach.**

**K: "Peeta, I'm sorry. My choice was do this or, Snow kills my family & Gale."**

**P: "I know (as he sits next to her). I also know what going to happen when you give birth. Unless medical intervention is there for you. I'm here to tell you that there's always hope."**

**K: " What hope Peeta. It's a Death Sentence for me because of Snow."**

**P: " I know, I know Shh. The reason why I'm here is to tell you Death is pissed at Snow for the games. For the slaughter of kids who committed no crime other than to be district born. Most of all Death wants Snow for forcing you to conceive when it means death for you Katniss. Life is a gift, precious. You don't take what not yours to take. "**

**K: "Well Death can have Snow. What hope do you bring Peeta? Please tell me."**

**P: "Cato must kill Snow. It has to be Cato, for when he made the request for you, Cato didn't know what Snow had in stored for you. To at lease bring some Justice to an even keel, Cato who is trained to kill must kill Snow. He has to before the baby is born. Otherwise Death will come for either you or Cato."**

**K: "You gotta go don't you?"**

**P: "Yeah, but I'll be around. I have to be going but we'll talk about that later. Enjoy baby for now. Enjoy life. See ya. (disappears)**

** K: "Peeta, Peeta." She looks up at the cornucopia and sees Death & Cato. Death points & a voice booms out "CHOOSE!"**

**Katniss shoot up "NO!" It's mid-morning she alone in the room. She gets up to dress but there's no bag (those asshole escorts) so she does the next best thing, she borrows a shirt that she sees hanging on a chair. She puts it on buttons it, rolls up the sleeves, and go into the bathroom to at lease wash her face or hit the showers.**

* * *

*****I know short chapter. However this one was necessary for the story.*****


	5. Chapter 5 Revelations

**On my own Terms**

**The Revenge of Katniss Everdeen**

**Chapter 5**

**Revelations**

* * *

**Katniss goes into the bathroom as she recovers from that dream. Why does Peeta have to stay in the arena? Why does death want me to choose? How do the fuck I get this damn shower started let alone when in the hell am I going to get my clothes?**

**In another part of the cabin:**

**Cato is in the kitchen when his servant returns with Katniss's bag. William is dismissed after giving the bag to Cato. Cato opens it to find the report. In the report it reads, "Due to several injuries that occurred within the arena including a knife wound which nicked to the fallopian tube near the uterine wall (from Clove's knife)& cracked left pelvic wall(me/last battle) child conception, difficult. Due to family history of women on both sides dying in child birth along with other current damage in reproductive system patient is recommended not to have children. Combination of two deadly to mother with chance of survival at less than 5%. recommended course of Healing medication to reverse injuries****.**

**Cato finds another entry that was not part of the original entry in the file that fell to the floor.**

**Healing medication to patient, Everdeen Katniss E;**

**All healing medication to patient has had positive effect on her yet discontinued by order of President C. Snow. Believe if patient resumes medication there will be a full reversal of injuries. Patient is not fully healed exception of fallopian tube injury. If medication from injuries are administered within 6 months full recovery as long as patient does not become pregnant during this time.-End entry. Dr. A. Bobble**

**Cato now knows Snow had a direct hand in this. He knew & kept Katniss away from the medication she needed to fully heal then doctored the records to make it so he couldn't be blamed. He closed the file grabbed the tray, bag when he heard "NO!". Put everything down except the file & runs to his room. He opens the door to find the room empty & his shirt missing. "Katniss?" he calls out. Cato hears the water running in the bathroom & the door slightly open. He puts the file in his safe. Goes to the door leans against it to see Katniss cursing mutters "how the fuck do you get a decent shower around here?" When all of a sudden the water sputters, spits out right at Katniss & drenches her. **

**Katniss looks over to see Cato in just sweatpants holding his sides laughing. "I so glad you're amused": Katniss says as she picks the shirt away from her. Cato make the mistake of pulling her close to him, holding her close thinking (God I don't know what I did but thank you, Thank you.). "I can't believe you are real." Then realized they were both soaking wet & cold. So He goes over there, hit the correct buttons gets it to work. "I'll be back in a minute with your bag." After Cato leaves, Katniss gets out of the shirt & steps into a hot shower. Finally I can take this crud off my face. There was a wash cloth already there so, she picked it up only to find a new one given to her by Cato who moved on silent feet & joined her there. **

**Cato's POV:**

**If you ever get a chance to live all your fantasies with one person in a weekend, dude go for it. What can I say I'm a guy. I had went got Katniss's bag for her, then got her shower stuff for her & went into the bathroom. Sweet Mother of Jesus at the sight that was in front of me. My God he knew what he was doing when he created her & I blew it with arrogance, stupid pride of a rigged game. I got a out a couple of towels & a cleaner wash cloth, Stripped and joined her there.**

**"Here let me." I took the old wash cloth threw that out then used the new one to get the makeup that remained off her face. Damn where the hell she get those freckles across her nose? I have got this weekend not only to figure it out but to do right by her. Yeah Peeta I got your freakin message. Peeta was right she is beautiful but it's not from just looks, it's from within. "Cato?"**

**C: "Yeah Katniss what?"**

**K: "This may sound funny but did you have a dream that you were in the arena again?"**

**C: "yeah so?"**

**K: "So did I but this was different this one was so vivid. I actually thought for a moment that I was there in a man's shirt by the lake of the cornucopia." (Cato stiffens) "You had the same dream didn't you?"**

**C: "Kind of."**

**K: "Peeta?" Cato could only nod at this. "Tell you what we get cleaned up, get dressed, start comparing notes & got from there. Fair enough?"**

**C: "Okay but first there's something I want to do."**

**K: "And what's that?" Cato turns her around and say "This" as he picks me up & kisses me. It was a long shower. **

**As get cleaned we know more than what we thought. Katniss believes we need to figure it out & for this we're going to need help.**

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

**When we got out of the shower, we were both hungry for food so after we got dress in sweats & sat down to eat we started comparing notes. **

**Both of us: Peeta**

**Both of us: Cato had to get Snow.**

**Both of us: Cato in sweats on the horn, Me in Men's shirt under the willow.**

**Both of us: Deadline t-40/42 weeks**

**Me: the background on why**

**You: to do the right thing.**

**Me: Cato on horn with death**

**Cato: Peeta asking him what was he going to do.**

**We need our mentors to explain this. I get Snow equal's death & Snow's reign has to end now for justice to be equal.**

**For Cato there's more.**

* * *

**D-12 suite:**

**Haymitch receives a call from Cato. Cato explains everything about the dreams. Packs a bag goes down to D-2 suite grabs Brutus lets him know what's going on, Brutus grabs a bag & heads out to the cabin.**

**Back at the cabin:**

**Cato: "Okay. They're coming. I just hope we're right."**

**Katniss: " Can you show me my record I figured Haymitch sent it with my clothes. And thank you for getting them to me. I feel human again. By the way if a U-Haul pulls up first it's because it contains Haymitch bar.(Cato laughs)"**

**Cato: "You're welcome. I just hope they don't get mad at me about a dream."**

**About an hour later there's a knock at the door, Cato goes there opens it, both mentors are standing there.**

**I go through the records including the other entry that wasn't there before. I ask Haymitch & Brutus "did you see this entry?" Both look & said no. It's evidence that Snow was behind it which is no big surprise but now what do we do with it. **

**K: " We put it out there for all to see. But we had to get out there at the right time."**

**H: "Yes but in the meantime what do you do by the way what round & where?"**

**K: "20 get you 50 _again_?"**

**B: "Yeap"**

**C: "2nd round bedroom" (Brutus: "Damn")**

**H: "Thanks Sweetheart."**

**K: "You're Welcome. (points to Haymitch)No double or, nothing you always lose."**

**B: "Damn" Haymitch chuckles.**

**Now we just got to figure out the rest of it. Cato tells him his theory, I tell them mine. Both listen. Both mentors come to a conclusion:**

**1) Cato gets Snow _before_the deadline. No Joke.**

**2) We gear up for a rebellion. "Snow is going to want on that tour" **

**3) Everything gets moved up for Mocking Jay.**

**The guys start to talk but I block them out cause I'm well frankly tired. I started watching an old movie on the couch when my eyes sagged & closed in sleep. However it wouldn't be a gentle restful slumber this time as the thunder rolls in.**

* * *

*****Working on chapter 6 for now and sequel to other story. Will post in near future. Enjoy*****


	6. Chapter 6 Vivid Messages

**On My Own Terms **

**The Revenge of Katniss Everdeen**

**Chapter 6**

**Vivid Messages**

* * *

**The guys stay up for a planning in another while Katniss falls asleep on the couch. Her hand is twitching again. Katniss is in the arena again by the lake. There again was her friend. Peeta was sitting under the willow but it wasn't Peeta. It was Snow. **

**Snow: "Why do you want me dead Miss Everdeen?"**

**Katniss: "Top ten or full list. It's long and distinguished where you are concerned, Snow."**

**Snow then fades to another it's Peeta.**

**Peeta: "Revenge is a dish best served cold Katniss. Be careful. You can die from coldness Katniss."**

**Katniss: "If what Snow has in store for me comes true, Peeta I'm dead already."**

**Peeta: "You can't give up so easily otherwise my death would've been in vain. Katniss YOU have to fight back. It can't be acceptance anymore. You are the Mocking Jay whether you like it or, not. You are the messenger for the rest of us (As she looks around in the arena she sees several Tributes from the 74th and other past games come toward them). YOU have to be our voice. You are a fighter, a survivor. Quitting isn't your style. You have to fight for us or, the rebellion is doomed before it starts. "**

**Peeta disappears along with the rest of the Tributes back into the forest. Katniss then looks up to the cornucopia where Cato & Death are battleing it out in a thunder storm. But it's not death as she runs towards them, it's Snow. Then of a sudden she's on the roof of the horn where there is a Moses Basket there. "Ah Katniss, don't you know that odds are ALWAYS in my favor." Snow transforms into death again & in an booming voice it roars in her face "CHOOSE!"**

**Katniss sits up "NOOO!" Her eyes wild, sweat pouring off her her breathing labored , heavy while remembering everything.**

* * *

**In another area of the cabin:**

**CRACK, BOOM. Haymitch looks out and sure enough a thunder storm heading this way. "Hey Bru, heads up". Brutus looks out there & said "oh shit." Looks over at Cato: "we're going to have a long night." **

**C: "Why?"**

**H: "Did you know Katniss reacts badly actually that's an under statement, she reacts in terror as in terrified during thunderstorms?"**

**C: "No, wait after she was treed just before a thunderstorm, later I found a stick where there was a deep bite mark in it. I thought it was so she wouldn't scream out in pain from the burns."**

**H: "Hold up a minute I'll be back to fill you in." Haymitch went to see if Katniss is still up only to find her asleep & her hand twitching. He goes back to where the other two are at, "Shit her hands' twitching. Bru, I'll fill in junior here, you keep an eye on Lil' Miss sun shine. Remember whatever you do, don't go near her until she wakes up. _UNTIL SHE WAKES UP BRU_." Brutus nods & goes out there. "Remember when you had her treed (Cato nods), Game makers decided to have a little fun with her so they had thunder rolling in. The bite mark on the stick wasn't from the pain from the fireballs those assholes tried to hit her with on the other side of the arena that day. It was from the thunder storm that they threw at her while treed to see what she would do." **

**"About six months after her dad died Katniss's Mom was starting to come back out of her despression so seeing that she was low on herbs for cures Katniss went into the woods to get some for her mom. A Peace Keeper decided that he was going to hurt somebody that day & Katniss was caught in the crosshairs. The son of a bitch hung her on a branch by her wrists & left her there for a few hours. The intent was to send a warning to the rest of her district for shits & giggles but the asshole forgot about that she was still hanging out there until late that night a thunder storm came in with lightening. The tree was hit & caught on fire. At that point by the time we got there, nobody could get to her but some how, little runt of a boy did. I threw him a knife, he caught it in mid-air, cut her down got her out via the side. By then because of the smoke & heat she passed out. She never knew the kid who save her life that night was a visitor from 2 with his mentor. (Cato's eyes shot up) From what I can tell & what I hear they share the same scar to this day. Her's on her left leg & right hip. His on his back near the hip & back of his right leg. Ever since it happened she been terrified of thunder. When her hand twitches she has night terrors as if she reliving that night again. I'm going to check on her. Be right back." **

**C: "Haymitch is Katniss's nickname Catnip with a hunting partner by the name of Gale?"**

**H: "Yeah, how you know?"**

**C: "Go check on her. I'll fill you in." Has Haymitch leaves, he rubs his back by the hip where the scar still remains. Just then Brutus enters to get a drink. "Why didn't you tell me it was her Brutus? You knew I always wondered about her. If she lived. Why?"**

**B: "What would you have done? You two are more connected than we all think & the sooner we figure this all out the better." **

**C: "What happened to the Peace Keeper to did this to her?"**

**B: "Looks at his watch, Mitch! He asked (pulls a 50, mutters damn under his breath)."**

**Haymitch returns collects the 50 from Brutus goes to the entry way so he can keep an eye on Katniss while being part of this conversation. H: "What I'm going to tell you never happened understood?" Cato nods Haymitch continues: "After we got her to the clinic for treatment I found out who did it. Has far as anybody knows he was removed from 12. What really happened Brutus & I made him an offer he couldn't refuse. He transferred to the Capitol, he lives or we takes everything he loves before his eyes just like the President for refusing us. Just to make sure we hung him higher on a tree for a few hours & gave him a scar. As far as we know, he's a (stops for a moment), that son of a bitch that's how he knew to use a thunderstorm that night. As a reminder to her, he's still here as a Game Maker." **

**B: "Oh shit. She's not safe."**

**C: "She is here. (as the other two look at him)Problem is Snow. So Monday, we go back. We're now the bodyguards. "**

**H: "Ok Junior what's with the questions on Katniss?"**

**C: "I was the kid who came in on the side. (He shows a faded scars on his back ) Haymitch when I got to her she was out, with 2nd degree burns on one leg that I knew of. Gale kept saying "Catnip, come on Catnip don't quit. Think of Prim." I always wondered but never found out until Peeta mentioned her by her nickname Catnip the night we had her treed in the arena."**

**"NNNOOOO!" Before either one could stop him Cato runs pass Brutus grabs Katniss from behind before she took off. "It's okay Katniss. Shh Catnip Shh" until she calmed down. By then she was almost exhausted again by the fight within herself. "Guys can we continue this talk tomorrow? Haymitch the door please." As he pick up Katniss & took her into the other room. Both Mentors " He's got her Mitch, grab your flask & hit the hay" as Haymitch hands 50 back over to Brutus. **

**Cato had put her on the bed when it hit her. "How did you know that I was called Catnip back home Cato?" Damn Cato thought.**

**C: "Years ago Brutus was on a visit in District 12 to see a friend who just lost his family. During a bad thunder storm a little girl was hurt. What nobody knew at the time that earlier that day a Peace keeper tied a little girl out there hanging her by her wrist who did nothing wrong except get herbs which was found in her bag. Lightening had hit the tree & it caught on fire. By the time most of the people got there they couldn't help the little girl. I had broke away with a new friend I made there. His name was Gale (Katniss's head snaps up). I was able to get to the girl from a side path that he showed me before while, Haymitch threw me a knife to cut her loose. I handed her over to Gale. Gale kept saying "Catnip. Come on. Catnip don't quit. Think of Prim." The girl had 2nd degree burns on her leg. When the sap popped it stuck in my right leg (pointing) here & down here & on my back here. Leaving a permanent scars. From time to time wondered about the girl, if she made it, if she was okay. Nobody ever told me. When you were in the tree in the arena, Peeta mentioned you by your nickname "Catnip". By then my stupid pride & attitude didn't put the two together until now. **

**K: "It was you? (Cato nodded)I woke up looking for Mom instead found Gale & this big man. He asked me if I knew the Peace Keeper who did this to me & I nodded cause I couldn't talk but I wrote it down. It was Crane that was on the badge. Oh my God, the big man, he was big as in tall he reminds me of, Brutus. They stayed until Mom came back with Prim from school. He told Mom that the Peace Keeper won't be around to hurt her girls anymore. He gave his word as a Victor & I never put it together. Gale never told me who cut me down from the tree. I thought it was him. Oh Gale it so on my list when I get home."**

**C: "I'm sorry Katniss. Because of me, my shitty attitude problem as Brutus calls it I've put you endanger. I wouldn't blame you if you hate me for it. I would hate me for it. Just don't cut me out. If I had a way to make up for this major fuck-up I would."**

**K: "What's done is done. WE have to figure out how fix it. We don't have time for pity parties. We don't. We find out in 2 to 3 weeks if I'm pregnant go from there. In the meantime we figure out the arena, Peeta. The rest comes into place." Katniss jumps as the thunder starts again. "Damn this fuckin' fear." **

**Cato gathered her close. "You don't have to face everything alone now Katniss. Just remember there are three other Victors here now. Sleep. We'll be here. You're not alone anymore." Soon both were asleep. However for Cato it wasn't all peaceful but it wasn't bad either.**

* * *

**In the arena on top of the cornucopia stands Cato in front death there is a Moses's Basket. But it's not Death there, it's Snow. "Your son or, it's mother choose." **

**Cato: "It's not my life to give, it's not my life to take. Ask the owner of that life Snow you twisted asshole. Even you know that." Snow transforms back to Death, "Very good Mr. Adams, You've learned but what of those lives you took in the arena? " Cato replies: "Killed or, be killed in the arena per Snow his decree to sanction murder of innocence. Not mine. Talk to Snow, his decree which in the B.S he delivered to the Tributes every year. Collect Snow end the hunger games." Death replies: "You're learning, she has a ways to go (pointing to Katniss). Hers is a different path. She rather sacrifice herself than either of you." Cato: "She never liked the games." Death: "That's why I like her. She respects life, will lay down hers to spare another more dissevering, brave soul, brave heart. Let her know all is not lost." Death disappears. **

**Peeta appears "You're getting there. Be ready or, all of us (Cato sees the other tributes including Clove) who have died it will be in vain. Katniss has to be the Mocking Jay & you have to protect her from Snow. Snow gets her, game over. Do right by her."**

**Cato shoots up in bed looking for Katniss who is asleep next to him. "Cato remember there also three other victors in this house. You don't have to go through it alone." Katniss said in her sleep snuggling closer to him. Cato chuckled then he noticed movement outside. He gets out of bed goes over to his desk punches in a code. Cabin is in locked down. Windows are sealed/shuttered closed, doors locked & shuttered. "Katniss, stay put. Place is in lock down." Which wakes her up quick. **

**Message is clear. The Capitol wants a show.**

* * *

*******Working on Chapter 7 at this point trying to hash it out. Writer's block can be a virgin.******

**Stay tuned also Perfection in white the sequel to Legend of Black Rose first three chapters are up. **


	7. Chapter 7 Give us a Show

**On My Own Terms**

**The Revenge of Katniss Everdeen**

**Chapter 7**

**Give us a Show**

* * *

**Cato after seeing intruders on HIS property put the cabin on lock down. His security revivals that of Snow but they are more loyal to the employer than the crooked government. His family business train private guards & Peace Keepers. That is why he called them in a for a full sweep after putting the place on lock down. He feels bad to wake up Katniss but wants her to be on her guard & after when he pops his head of the room, he sees Brutus coming from the kitchen. But it's Brutus's stance that has him on edge. Brutus knows that they're on lock down & goes to get Haymitch who brings to Katniss an old friend. Her father's Jacket, bow & arrows tosses them to her. "Show the Capitol how you earned that 11 & if it's Crane You know what to do. " Katniss nods her answer.**

**After the guys leave, she gets up & dressed. "They want a show, I'll give them a fucking show." Then she realizes something. "Cato, can you come in here for a minute please." Cato comes in & sees some of the old Katniss comes back in her eyes. "I think I have the answer to end the capitol quick & you might get your dream wish all in one."**

* * *

**Katniss had just a precaution, had Cato run a bug & video sweep. What he found made him furious. Two video feeds with direct feeds to Snow along with four voice activated bugs. The only place that didn't ****have a bug or, feed was his suite & kitchen area. That is because in his rooms, the technology that he has that jams them so they couldn't do anything about it without him knowing it. Hence why he thinks what happened tonight happened. The Capitalist need their entertainment of their Victors. Yet he was curious about what Katniss thought. "Cato let me ask you something. Can a bug be reverse so that the intended mark would be able to hack into the perpetrator?" Cato replied " In theory yes. What do you have in mind Katniss?"**

**K: " Oh a little fight fire with fire. If we can hack into Snow's it's game over for them we will know every move he makes before he even plans it. He's done it to everybody else for so long even his "friends". It's time that the tables are turned." Cato thought about it. It was simple but ingenious at the same time. The more he thought about it the more he liked it. He leans over kisses her cheek "After this is over & we get you out of the Capitol as soon as possible. How would you like to go on a date? A real date." Katniss replied "Okay but I get to pick the place." This brought a smile to both of them.**

**C: "How in the hell did I get lucky?"**

**K: "I don't know. Sometimes I just have to prove to myself upon occasion why I skipped two grades." As she smiles "Now should we tell the other two or, do we get to go hunting?" Cato chuckles as he gets the other guys in to tell them what Katniss thought up. Since his company already was dong the outside sweep he went to get the Haymitch & Brutus. About a minute later after Cato had left, a secret door opens where the intruder has a surprise waiting for him.**

* * *

**Has Cato goes towards Haymitch & Brutus, "Hey need you in the office for a moment." All three hear a scream of pain coming from his room but its' a male voice. All three ran in see the secret door opened, a hand impaled next to the portrait covering the safe but no Katniss. Haymitch can see her in hidden in the shadows. Upon closer inspection, from the back they would think it was Cato's servant, William. However it didn't fool Katniss & now Cato is starting to look frantic because of the storm. Haymitch tells him she's here where, Brutus as just spotted her as well. "That's not William boys & if I am right William as been dead for at lease six months (hearing her much to Cato's relief)& Haymitch check the scar on his jaw line." Katniss states in a steady voice. Katniss knows who this person is. He was responsible for the thunder in the arena. For the scars that she & the boy who saved her have had these six years. He is responsible for her fear & for tying her in that tree as a little girl. He is Seneca Crane, Snow's Head Game Maker. Haymitch goes to both Brutus & Cato "That's how she got the 11 boys. Atta girl."**

**After being freed by Haymitch, thrown into a chair by Brutus & tied up by Cato did Katniss come out of her spot in the shadows. Cato's guards had come to report to him on the removal of the bugs, only to given the task of investigating the secret passage with him & Haymitch while another guard along with Brutus & Katniss set to question Crane. **

**Crane: "I'm not answering anything but how did you know it was me? You were just a dumb Seam Rat girl from 12 back then."**

**Katniss: "Oh really by the time you got to 12 has a "Peace Keeper" I already skipped a grade dumb ass. You should've realized not all "rats" or, girls as you say are dumb. Some of us are very observant. As for not answering my questions... Brutus don't you carry truth serum to find out where a "missing" tribute as been up to from time to time? **

**Brutus: "yes. I have it with me now." And before Katniss even starts the next sentence Brutus left the room & get the drugs. **

**Katniss: "What gave you away was on your wrist & your "make up" didn't cover the scar completely that day. The day that Cato gave YOU the rest of the weekend off." Brutus returns with the drugs. "Crane answer the questions one way or the other. These type of drugs have very nasty side effects."**

**Crane: "No way in hell you bit..." As Brutus shoot the drugs into him & tells Katniss to give it between 5 & 10 Minutes for it to kick in. Katniss knows exactly what she is going to ask. Just it hit her that the room isn't as safe as we thought. Crane kept eyeballing a panel just above the bed so Katniss whispered her opinion into Brutus ear. Brutus nodded went to the panel popped it to find a tiny camera there where their guards finding the type of camera was able to scan for it then went around the room to find two more. One of the guards went & whispered to the other heads including Cato & redid the house again for the storm was too getting serious outside as it was inside. "Snow violated our agreement," said Cato. "By law I can dictate the terms of the repayment" as he smiles to Haymitch. **

**Haymitch: "What agreement?"**

**Cato: "The terms of this weekend were as long as Katniss was staying with me as my "guest", there would be no recordings, transmission, or a device in my house of any kind whether activated or not. Also when my father was awarded for saving Snow's life part of that award wasn't only this cabin, the apartment at the capitol & the contract to train his Peace Keepers for the next ten years, it was also my family was never to be subject to any "surveillance" of any kind period for proving our loyalty to Panem. And Snow even put it in writing on all counts. By law I can demand anything I want & get it Victor or not."**

**Haymitch: "Wow, your family got that out of Snow. Your father was a shrewd one I give him that. But Snow rewards for his favorites are usually generous but never this generous."**

**Cato: "The only clause was if I entered in the games, I had to become a Victor."**

**Haymitch: "Which you did when you & Katniss won this year."**

**Cato: "Yup. Which meant when he made this agreement with my father, Snow never meant to honor his contract, because Snow rigged the games. My father's contract with President Snow became a binding contract to me when my father died. Nor was Snow, going to honor his contract when it came to Katniss this weekend because Brutus called Snow to extend it & I paid for it."**

**Haymitch: "How much?"**

**Cato: "A _very, very_ obscene amount." then whispers it into his ear which Haymitch eyes about popped out of his head. "Snow's purpose was to break "the Girl on Fire" before the rebellion. I never knew until Brutus told me of Snow's real purpose, to impregnate her & allow her to die in child birth. Haymitch I'm serious. I didn't know about that part."**

**Haymitch: "Damn. Well boy we got work to do & times wasting. What the fuck room is this? You got Snow legally, how you're going to do this?"**

**Cato: " It's a Safe Room from before the dark days. I wonder (as he flips a switch & the Cameras from outside go on.), and pretty much Snow knew about this too. Since it was his nephew's place. As to your second question, for once in my life, I will do the right thing but I'm going to discuss it with Katniss first." Haymitch nods in agreement with a little more respect for Cato than what he had before."**

**Meanwhile back in the cabin:**

**The drugs kick in & Crane is not have a choice in this matter as he forced to up all the information on all of Cato's places as well as motive for the reason why. All is recorded for Cato by the guards & Katniss records it on as a second original for back up as well.**

**Crane: "You two wasn't suppose to win. You were suppose to die to quell the rebellion fire bitch. Cato was suppose to die so Snow would never have to honor his contract to Cato's family which Cato inherited when his father had died. Snow is pissed by the way he making sure she gets knocked up for some god forsaken reason. "**

**Brutus as he looks at Crane: " I told you if you ever & we meant ever went near or harmed the Everdeen girls again what we will do." He turns to Katniss, "I gave my word to your mother as a Victor. I am honor bound to keep it." **

**Katniss: "And you will Brutus but after we get everything that we all need to know. Okay." Brutus nods in agreement so he can plan to make the pain 50 times worse.**

**For the next two to three hours Brutus & Katniss questioned Crane on Snow's knowledge on the rebellion, how much the Snow & cronies know, then it moved to something personal for Katniss. She grilled him on what he & Snow knew on Haymitch's family's massacre. By then Haymitch & Cato had returned back. Cato was looking at her with awe on how much of an interrogator she really is & how she used her cool logic to get at the more important questions before the side bar issues that give the rest of the details. Including where Snow kept all the files which includes every single his video meeting on his computers with written transcripts. Everything was recorded with two originals. At that point Brutus & Katniss let Haymitch & Cato take over after giving Crane a second dose of the truth serum for Katniss was exhausted. She was got cold on the couch under guard. Now going into the 5th hour of this questioning Cato ask the question that confirmed what Katniss said in the beginning.**

**Cato: "Where is my servant, William?"**

**Crane: "Dead. About a year. After scanning his features, voice scars, marks we killed him off."**

**Cato: "Why? He broke no law."**

**Crane: "Because Snow can(Crane chuckles)& did. Snow wanted to make sure if you went into the games you didn't come out alive." **

**Cato hauled off & decked him. That's when Brutus intervened. "Cato I made a promise years ago to a scared young widowed mother in 12 that this man would never harmed the Everdeen girls again. I made that promised as a Victor in front of her friend Gale. I am honored bound to keep it. Crane. Is. Mine." Brutus said. That is why and the only reason why Cato stopped. **

**Cato: "We need to pack up & move this now. The problem is Katniss will be required to stay in the Capitol until they confirmed that she's pregnant. Now what?" **

**Haymitch: "We move to D-12 suite at the training center tonight while your forces replace the Capitol's guards at the training center. The guards occupy floors 1 to 11. We get 12 & 13 floors. Once they confirm that the deed is done, we get the hell out of the capitol, making sure that Katniss & her family is safe." All agree except Katniss who was asleep at the time this plan got hatched. **

**Cato:" What about him(gesturing to Crane)?"**

**Brutus & Haymitch: "WE got him." Haymitch further goes on & says; "Bru & I get to have fun along with a parting shot to Snow. We have to do some stuff first. The less you know the better."**

**Cato agrees has he leaves to make some calls & give instructions to his personal forces, he pulls a c-note for Brutus & 2 c-notes for Haymitch where both say thank you. After the door closes Haymitch goes first: "What was your bet?" Brutus replied "Oh that he wouldn't do or, want to do right by Katniss. Yours?" Haymitch replied "Double or nothing he loses the bet he had with you." Both then look at each other mutter "Damn, met his match".**

* * *

**Cato checks on Katniss & instructs the guards to stay with her until he gets back. Cato then calls Snow on his cell arranges the meeting by playing just part of the recording from Seneca. "My lawyer & I will be meeting you at the center tomorrow 7 am sharp. By then all of your guards & surveillance equipment will be removed from there." Snow agrees on the condition that Ms. Everdeen is impregnated by him within the next three months. Cato I'll be there tomorrow & hangs up. Cato then calls his lawyer tell him to be at his apartment at 5 am. Cato has his guards arrange another sweep to his Capitol residence. By the time they get there tomorrow before his meetings, the sweep should be done. Katniss & the rest of the gang will be protected just in case. **

**Cato goes back inside gets online & does what he does best. By using Seneca's codes he hacks into all of the Head Game makers records including those of when he was a peace keeper. After he down loads all the files from Seneca's PC including the top secret stuff about the 75th arena, Cato hacks into all of Snow's computers get every video meeting he had with his late father, all top secret files on the rebellion, all files on D-13, All suspects of the rebellion, all files on Katniss, All videos meetings of/with Katniss & all other relevant information to now aid the rebellion & give Snow over to death for judgment, does a hack track eraser but he does one thing more has a parting shot to Snow for violating his father's contract, he plants an untraceable virus so when Snow & the Capitol forces turn on their computers it wipes all files, blows up the mother board, & dissolves the hard drive at the same time. This was designed by Cato himself. Cato then calls his mother, tells her what he has to do, has her & his siblings move to the backup location for their safety telling them the less they know the better. He goes back to the other two guys who are having a little fun with Crane. Both look at him & point at the door. Cato shakes his head tells them "Take a break & come here."**

** While one comes over the other watches Crane. Cato, show them some of the files that Snow has on file & informs them of the meeting. However they will be at his other residence until he's certain that it safe for Katniss with the only condition from Snow that I impregnate Katniss in the next three months. Both chuckle because they knew that Cato already did just that. **

**Now it gets a little more serious. Cato, pulls the guys aside & has them get ready to go. They are going to his capitol residence where a lawyer will be waiting for the recording of Crane's confession. Everything should be okay by the time we get there. This way Katniss can at lease sleep peacefully in a bed. Haymitch asked about the Training Center. Cato wants everything cleared of Snow's forces before they take the building. **

**Has everybody gets ready to leave. They leave Crane tied up to a chair. Cato made sure all his computer records are backed up on his memory stick. Then gets his & Katniss's stuff out of there including her father's bow, arrows & the contract Snow entered in with his father. Haymitch & Brutus have one of Cato's Peace Keepers take Crane into custody & put him in a barred truck. Cato is dreading this part as he walks over to the couch where Katniss is. As the guards outside on standby then kisses her on her forehead to wake her up. "Hey what time is it?" She asks. **

**Cato; "Early. Katniss we're going to my other residence now. Baby you have to get up, Haymitch & Brutus are going to take you there. I'll follow in a few." **

**Katniss: "Why are you following in a few?"**

**Cato: "Burning the place down so Snow can't get anymore information on me or my family.'**

**Katniss: "Ok. (falls back to sleep)" Cato chuckles at that point just picks her up put her into Brutus's car, Tells them I'll be there in a few & to go, carefully." **

**Five minuets later. Per his father's request if the home had intruders or, were betrayed by Snow it was to be burned to the ground as a parting gift to Snow. Cato, pissed at Snow who betrayed his father & every Tribute did just that. He gave the order to his forces that Crane would go to a holding facility until his friends decide on what to do with him. Then took off to the other residence for the meetings.**


	8. meetings, neogotiation & betrayal oh my

**On my own Terms**

**The revenge of Katniss Everdeen**

**Chapter 8**

**Meetings, Negotiations & Betrayal **

**oh My**

* * *

**As they drove away from the cabin, Katniss was asleep in the back. Then the explosion which now all three look back. "What the hell..." Katniss said "Brutus we got to go back."**

**Both at the same time: "NO!"**

**Brutus: "Katniss he knows what he's doing. It was his father's request." **

**Katniss: "What that he blows the place up after the sacrificial virgin has been there or what."**

**Brutus (After passing 50 to Haymitch): "No his father requested that if the place was intruded upon or, if Snow was proven to be false & dishonorable to burn it to the ground to show that this family will no longer back Snow nor his government. **

**Katniss: "So where is he?"**

**Haymitch (looking at the side view) "about 45 feet behind us Sweetheart."(mutters damn give the 50 back to Brutus)**

**Katniss: "What was the bet this time?"**

**Brutus: " Less than 5 minutes after the explosion about Father's request. I actually hope you would sleep through it (chuckles)."**

**Haymitch: "That I wouldn't call you sweetheart for 24 hours. Go back to sleep Katniss." They next get a call on the phone to pull over something on the back of their car and it's blinking.**

* * *

**As they pull over Katniss still up going what now? Cato comes over gets everybody out of their car & transfers their stuff over to his knowing that his is the safer one. "I thought there was something odd because of the tact wasn't working right. " Brutus said. **

**Cato: "One of the guards in route with Crane saw it and called me direct. That's when I took off to get to you guys. (hears another explosion) Sorry Brutus. Get seat belted in we're not stopping for no one." Has armed escorts speed up to catch up two behind two in front.**

**Katniss: "Ouch I think something just stuck me. I really hate nee...(then everything goes black)." Brutus finds the needle & syringe with the plunder half way down, in the crack of the seat, Haymitch keeps checking on her pulse & breathing. **

**Cato radios a code B-T-L, 1 down get doc. Cato & entourage speed though until they hit the other residence. Where there is a stretcher waiting. Brutus hands over the syringe that from what he can tell over half of it stuff is still in there, over to the doc. After getting her into his quarters, doc does the preliminary testing finds a high concentrate of sleep syrup formula in there along with a sterilizing agent. The target was Cato this time because he always sat shot gun which means there was a mole in the company. Doc states this type of agent has the opposite effect on women in fact quite the it helps in conception & depending on hormone levels of the female, horny as hell." "And what if the female may have conceive within the last 72 hours Doc?" Cato asked. doc replied "Should've no effect on the fetus & however long night for you unless she only got a small dose of it which, could be the case since actually about three quarters of the drug was still in the syringe. The stuff should be completely out of her system in about 6 to 8 hours." Both Haymitch & Brutus go "Oh boy". Cato goes "go get some sleep boys "& instructs his servant to wake him up when his lawyer gets here.**

**Mean time the head of Cato's Security is pissed that someone pulled a stunt like that on an innocent. Chief Valance gets their statements, personally. He investigates it from start to finish then, he finds her. The mole, Sparkle sister to D-1's late tribute, Glimmer. Brings her in & shows the video footage of the carpool area after she received a call from the Capitol. In her confession the fire bitch was the target not her employer as if to buy some type of leniency and just get fired for her betrayal. As far as he's concerned she's worthless but to make sure that justice is served she receives a full dose of what she planted then turns her over to his men. She doesn't make it long before it makes her OD & die. Her remains are sent back to the family with a note that she died on a training mission with their regrets. Valance looks at the clock decides to inform Cato in the morning so his boss gets some sleep yet has a precaution, sends Valance most loyal to Cato to guard his boss's place.**

* * *

**In his rooms Cato showers changes in pajama bottoms. Then get into bed checked Katniss's back where the needle went in. From the medical creams the bruise was almost gone. However now a new set of problems have started because Katniss is now awake.**

**K: "How bad & what was in it?"**

**C: "Not bad, be out of your system soon. Because of your weight and where it went in at you got less than 1/4 the dose. It's part sleep syrup with an additive. For guys it won't allow kids but for girls just the opposite. One of the side effects for females makes the female, how can I say this one. Uh, hmmm..."**

**K: "Make girls hornier than hell. Well shit if that ain't a guys dream come true. Well that explains why I feel weird."**

**C: (gulps) "Where show me?" **

**K: "Here where it's sore (needle area) & here but not in a good way."**

**C: "How so, babe?" **

**K: "When we did, it was a natural progression build up. With this stuff, it's not natural because the build up is already there and amplified almost in a cruel way. This is not a good feeling or, in a good way. Makes you feel a dirty type of itchy." Then it dawned on Cato she's fighting it on her own, her way. **

**C: "How long has this weird feeling been going on Katniss?"**

**K: "Since I heard you in the shower when I first woke up. I thought if I lay on my side the soreness & the rest of it would go away everything goes back to normal but it didn't & it's getting harder to control. You don't know how rotten this makes me feel." This is where Cato gathers her close.**

**C: "I told you. You don't have to take on everything alone. And as for being drugged with something like this, I can help. In fact let me tell you about my conversation with Snow." As he goes through what he did, he added kisses, caresses as his hand went lower. "So you see, you don't have to go through this alone."**

**K: "How much longer is this stuff in my system?"**

**C: "At 6 hours about an hour and a half at 8 three and a half. You're over the half way point with this stuff. Why?"**

**K: "Because, it's quickly becoming torture & I don't know how much more I ca..." This was all he needed to go on as he kissed her over and over gain.**

**C: "You're not the only one but (as Katniss starts right at his ear lobe to the base of his neck) you won't let..." As she kissed him back & grinds up against him. "Katniss..."**

**K: "Don't even think about it. Don't st..." And so he didn't. Afterwards both were slick from sweat Cato wanted to talk to her about what he was going to do at that meeting but he wanted to be her choice too. **

* * *

**It's about 30 minutes before the Lawyer gets here. So he asks her what she wants she tells him "I want my family free of Snow. Prim won't get reaped & can have the rest of her childhood. Safe."**

**C:" You know Snow violated the agreement that we had & by law I can request as well as get anything I want except his resignation as President. He still has too many supporters. However I can make sure that you & our child will be safe at lease until the rebellion. Katniss I screwed this up 6 six different ways to Christmas by this stupid stunt with Snow. I've grown to care for you in ways that I would've never known, I want you to stay with me because you want to, not because you have to." Which brings a smile from Katniss. **

**K (just to tease him a little more): "Are you asking me to live with you as your girlfriend or, as your roommate? Heads up you may need to hire a professional chef, I hunt. I don't cook. If you haven't notice, I'm not a girly girl."**

**C (gulps): "First, girlfriend. Second, don't worry I CAN cook, & last statement well duh gee I didn't notice. Katniss trust me when I say you don't know how scared I was t bring up this topic of conversation with you. I do promise you this I will never& I mean never be that arrogant shit head ever again."**

**K: 'Pardon me for a moment". Gets up, Opens the door & states "Boys 150 each at this door in 5. Thank you." closes the door "Now.(kiss) Where.(kiss). were we (kiss)."**

**C: "Ok what was the bet?"**

**K: "Nope no bet. I told them if we started living together they had to fork up the profits from this weekend betting spree on OUR account which will be used for a saving account for our child. If I'm right it's about 150 each. So no betting on my part, statement of fact. I'll break them of gambling yet." As Cato smiles.**

**C: "I asked once how did I get so lucky but you didn't answer me."**

**K(who was not going to make this easy for him): "Well boyfriend, kiss me & find out." Just then there was a knock on the door where both of them groaned. "Katniss you go back to sleep, it's early. I'll you know how this meeting goes when I get back." Cato goes to the door, opens it to see that it's his lawyer tells him to have a seat he'll be right out. Closes the door, gets dressed gives Katniss a kiss before going.**

* * *

**At the training center 7 am:**

**Snow is pissed that the odds are not in his favor. Cato, his lawyer, Haymitch, body guards & Seneca Crane in William's disguise arrived where they sat at the table & got straight down to business.**

**President Snow in violation of my clients privacy per your agreement with him as caused bad feelings between my client & you. You clearly violated a written contract with his late father, when you planned his murder during the Hunger Games we also have more than enough evidence to show that District 13 was still very loyal to you yet you planned & carried out the murders of every man, woman and child there. Therefore...**

**Snow: "What are you talking about man?" Just then Cato plays a different part of Cranes confession on how Snow himself ordered that Katniss Everdeen be killed in the arena with the fireballs & another where Cato was suppose to die at the hand of the Tracker Jackers & later be mauled by the mutts if the wasp didn't get him first. Per his assistance his meeting was being televised live for all the world to see including the rebel forces. Then to drive the point home pulls up the Death Warrants on Haymitch's family for false crimes against Panem while showing the video meeting on it. In his own words he knew they committed no crime against the country. Then the last nail was the "interview" with Katniss & how he forced her by using her family t spend time with Cato & wouldn't let her mourn for the other tributes properly. **

**Snow: "I'll not have some computerize gimmicks..."**

**Cato: "Crane, were forced to make these confession to Katniss or Brutus? Yes or, No."**

**Crane: "No."**

**Cato: "Is everything you said including but not limited to the murder of my trusted servant William true? Yes or NO?**

**Crane: "Yes, it was all on the order of President Snow."**

**Cato: "Crane, have I treated you poorly as a prisoner who broke into my home & try to steal from me & who ordered this break-in?**

**Crane: "No you have not. President Snow ordered that I get Katniss Everdeen medical file & knew you had it. Disguised as the late servant, William I entered using the secret door but was stopped by Ms. Everdeen."**

**Haymitch (whispers in Crane's ear): "Stay standing & not a word." which Crane does.**

**Snow: "The man's lying to save his skin I will..."**

**Lawyer: "Mr. President please for the love of God, sit down & shut up. After all you insisted that this be televised to the nation. Now here are our term of refund & repayment for my client:**

**1) You will cease & desists any communications, harassment of any kind with one Katniss Everdeen, Victor of the 74th Hunger Games & current girlfriend of my client Cato Adams also Victor of the 74th Hunger Games, her sister Primrose Everdeen,mother Camille Everdeen & all immediate family member of Cato Adams furthermore you will stop the illegal surveillance of all parties mentioned .**

**2) Primrose Marie Everdeen will be excluded from all reaping's from here on out including but not limited to her descendants from here on out along with any descendants of Katniss Everdeen & Cato Adams. **

**3) You are to surrender this training center to my client along with this all of your surveillance equipment of any kind will be removed immediately.**

**4) Upon the confirmation of Ms. Everdeen's pregnancy which was ordered by you to force the death of Ms. Everdeen through child birth, you will make restitution to her district for what you have done to one of its citizens by providing adequate hospital care. Until said hospital is built, Ms. Everdeen will seek quality care where ever she desires without question.**

**5) You & the press will leave Ms. Everdeen & My client Cato Adams alone to let their relationship develop property without it being forced by you or the government.**

**6) Should you not by some miracle be brought to trial for crimes against this country, the Hunger Games are to be discontinued post haste. The 74th will be the last one & of course your resignation as president of this country.**

**Should you violate any of these terms my client will gladly have you up on charges & give all evidence to the rebel forces. None of these terms are negotiable. Do we have an agreement Sir yes or, no.**

**Snow: No on number 6 & there will still be the games.**

**Lawyer: "All or none Sir? Cato if you please the last transmission" which Cato turn it on. Cato's heart was wrenched has he sees a vibrant younger Haymitch be forced to watch his family being slaughtered including his fiancée who was pregnant with their child & the murderer who carried it out was none other then Seneca Crane who bragged to the younger man, that Snow ordered the hit since he wouldn't prostitute himself to the Capitol." **

**And what do I get in return Snow ask. Cato's lawyer replies "Why the continued loyalty that you give every citizen of Panem. Oh and should anything happens to any of the above mention people including a paper cut by a Peace keeper, the deal is off and everything will go to the rebel forces. oh and here's your present, sir. You can now have your Head Game Maker back. After all I'm certain you have loads to talk about." Please Mr. President allow me. Sign here, page 6, page 8, the last page & initial there, there& finally here sir. Now for the record have I or my client made any violent gestures to you sir?**

**Snow: "no"**

**Lawyer: "And are you signing this agreement of your own free volition voluntarily Mr. President?**

**Snow: "Yes & what was the last page?"**

**Lawyer: "Your resignation for crimes against the citizens of Panem sir by request of the current Senate. After hearing these transmissions they felt it nesscessary to stop an all out rebellion of all the districts & keep the Capitalist happy per your own orders.**

* * *

**Back at Cato's residence:**

**Both Brutus & Katniss watch in awe on how Cato handled it. Before the televised show ended Cato was seen pressing his three middle fingers to his lips & holding them upward. Katniss knew it was for the tributes for the games. It was mid-morning & I had went back to bed for a nap when Cato came in. He takes off his shoes and lays next to her gathers her close falls asleep.**


	9. Chapter 9 Don't Kill the Messenger

**On my own terms**

**The revenge of Katniss Everdeen**

**Chapter 9**

**Don't Kill the Messenger**

* * *

**However for Katniss the dream is a mixed message.**

**She's at the lake in the arena but Death is carrying the Moses basket. Katniss is confused why then she starts to cry. Then a hand is on her shoulder "what's with the tears Catnip?" Peeta asks.**

**K: "The baby, why has Death taken my baby?"**

**P: "He didn't silly. Look (points to the horn)the baby is with it's father."**

**K: She smiles at the sight. "Cato stopped Snow & got where it hurt him the most politically without bloodshed."**

**P: "Yes but the rebellion is going to happen it's just been postponed for now."**

**K: "How long?"**

**P: "2 to 3 years at the most. Get use to the fact that you're the Mocking Jay. Katniss your future is up there in their light. It's nice to remember the past but you have to leave where it belongs. You will become the Mocking Jay just not now. As long as he does right by you, you'll be fine. Go to your future Katniss. To Cato. Time to leave me, the arena & the past behind. GO on, now." disappears. "bye Peeta" she whispers & takes those first steps toward the horn where there is Cato holding something tiny against his chest. Then she's up there with him holding the bundle with him. "Wow tiny isn't... he or, she? should we find out?" Then Rue shows up says, no fair peeking not yet. Katniss wakes up in Cato's arms. **

**Cato's dream is a little bit better but not much. He on the horn there's a sword and a bundle. He picks up the bundle where he sees a pair of it's mother's eyes staring right back at him. Katniss's eyes. Then there's Peeta standing before him. "YO! Sharpshooting, Sword boy don't screw up this time. Do right by her, always. You did good, you got Snow. But Cato the rebellion is coming & Katniss is the Mocking Jay. You have to protect them both from here on, dude. Don't blow it, she does love you. She just doesn't know it yet. Your future is with Katniss, not here. We have to go on to a different place. We'll be watching. Lord knows it ain't going to dull with you two. Later Dude." Cato sees the other tributes including Clove who waves at him, Glimmer & Marvel move to a different light. Peeta disappears. In his place is Katniss in one of his shirts. "hey come over here. Look what I've got. (as he stands behind her while she's holding our baby.) He hear he or, she? should we find out, only to have little Rue tell us that No fair peeking. Cato wakes up just as Katniss lays her head back down. **

**Katniss then says "I guess it was no fair peeking go back to sleep, Cato." **

**Cato: "I'm not tired, honestly. Did you see what we did?" **

**K: "Watched it with Brutus then got tired came back here for a nap. I loved the gesture at the end."**

**C: "Did it for all of us. Tributes & Victors."**

**K: "It's still going to go down isn't it? The rebellion?"**

**C: "Yes but don't worry about it now. It will give the rebels more time to prepare for it. Hopefully have a better leader for the country. Just rest, I'm here." They both go to sleep.**

* * *

**In another area of the Capitol, former President Snow & Crane are being escorted to separate rooms while Snow & his family are being escorted to their new residence out of the Capitol. Crane in a cell for crimes against District 12. The now Senate run country will hold elections for a new leader. They hope a good one but now they're concentrating on Snow's trial for crimes against humanity when all of a sudden a bomb goes off in the Capitol. Crane escapes into the woods outside the capitol & Snow just sit in his car as it pulls away and chuckles to himself. **

**As the car later pulled into the barbed fenced in driveway, Snow knew this was his prison & where he will meet his maker. His Doctors told him he didn't have long now. Snow knew that Death was waiting for him now, not his adversary, Katniss Everdeen. Yet he instructed his favorite nephew to run for the Presidency against the current favorite Alba Coin. Snow made sure that he would have enough support to win. He rigged the games, rigging an election was no different. Yet every night when Snow went to sleep his dreams, actually omens come to him.**

**Snow finds himself on top of the horn of the Cornucopia of the arena for the 74th Hunger Games, Looking at Katniss holding the baby he ordered her to conceive. As he approaches he is blocked by Cato with swords in hand. In front of Cato is Peeta and the other Tributes from past games. They form a shield around the couple with the exception of a little tribute who was speared in the 74th games, Little Rue. "No-No, you cheated you don't win, you lose. Cato got you without blood shed. They all get to live per agreement. You go with him. Where he is grabbed by Death who said: "You belong to ME now"& puts Snow on his pale horse where he is taken & thrown off a cliff...NOOOOOO! Snow screams has he wakes up.**

* * *

**Mean while back in the Capitol (2 1/2 weeks later):**

**After securing the Training Center & replacing the surveillance equipment with his own along with trusted guards did he allow the group move back into the center. Valance, had already informed who put the syringe there but she stated that Katniss was the target not him. Cato informed him that it was very last minute when he got them on the road after destroying the cabin. This is when his good friend & Chief reminded him standard procedure if a client's vehicle was tampered with we send the SUV for recovery & Sparkle knew this. She was also part of the team who performed the sweep on Brutus's car before they left. **

**Valance: "I still feel your girl is in danger, Sir. I would feel better if after she leaves here that there is a detail for her & her family just in case or at the very least teach her some more effective defense moves."**

**Cato: "Okay let's discuss this tomorrow with her. Make sure your people have "hunters" feet & no cracks on 12 seam rats. Let them know that's the mother of my child that they're given the privilege to protect."**

**Valance: "Got it. Don't worry I'll personally see to picking them myself." Cato nods as Valance gets up & leaves. **

**Cato is still uncomfortable with the fact that Katniss is still the target for what reason that he can't even fathom. All are still concerned that Crane has yet to be caught. As long he's out there, Katniss is still in danger.**

**The elections going on everybody thinks that Alba Coin will be the new President yet there is a lot of support for this new man by the name of Paulo Bane so it's still up in the air. Cato enters their suite of rooms in D-12 where Katniss was sleeping. She's been tired lately but is not in bed now. "Katniss, Katniss?" Cato called out. Katniss popped her head of the bathroom & said (in a squeaky voice)"Could you come in here please." Cato gets to the door of their bathroom to find Katniss meeting him there. "Okay. As soon as you come in here you have to close your eyes.(which he did) I've been feeling kind of off & sluggish lately so I had Effie pick up a couple of things for me today." **

**C: "Which were?"**

**K: "nah, nah no peeking." She guides him over to the sink then tell him okay open your eyes. Cato finds a small Teddy Bear with a blue ribbon there holding the positive results of a test. **

**C: "You're serious. We're going to be...(kiss) And you think this one is a...(longer kiss)."**

**K: "To answer in order yes, definably yes, going on my gut feeling on this one."**

**C: "Gut feeling?"**

**K: : "Every time I dream of baby I get the name Atticus from the book I've been reading "to Kill a Mocking Bird. So I'm thinking boy. Should we tell them out there?" Cato replies in a little while as he leans down & kisses her which she returns the favor which turns into a very steamy make out session in the shower. **

**In the living room sits Cinna, Haymitch, Brutus & Effie. All of them are waiting on the couple to come out of the room. "Damn it to hell, if they're not out here in 5 minutes, I'm going in there myself. I don't care if they're naked up against the wall." said Haymitch which shocks Effie. Cinna being the person of reason "This is a personal moment for them. Give them a little more time. If not I'll go in there myself in 10." Then Effie dropped a bomb on the rest of them. **

**"Well she wasn't the only one who took a test today..."as her eyes looked at Haymitch. "Oh really Princess. Do tell who?" as both Brutus & Cinna jaws drop & look at the other two. "Guess, Mitch I dare you." as Effie arches an eyebrow. "If memory serves the results are in my room. Go take a look, if you can." Haymitch puts his drink down walks in there with Brutus, takes a look at the test, mutters this woman going to be the death of me. Comes back out takes her drink out of her hand & his, gives them back to the Avox. "A deal is A deal Princess. Not a drop. And you get to get rid of the war paint & wigs." To which Brutus calls for Katniss & Cato. Cinna goes & knocks on their door which Katniss answers, Cinna gives 50 to Katniss & tells him be out in 5 to explain. Katniss give the 50 over to Cato who puts it in baby's piggybank(kid already as about 600 in there already.) kisses her for a long time then the two exit their room to go into the living room. **

**The younger couple look at the older couple nod & at the same time say "positive." So later when it was just the couples left, Haymitch had to ask; "Katniss how long did you know about Effie & I? Brutus didn't know." **

**K: "About a year now. You hid it well from everybody else however, I've known you since I was 10. It was your business, not for me to interfere. I knew why you would be nervous after what happened to your family. So I kept quiet for you & for Effie."**

** H: Looks at a puzzled Cato. "Effie & I have been together for 5 years now but I couldn't have her endangered with Snow. That's why I kept it a secret from the world but NOT any more. I'm going to be a Dad. Girls you talk nurseries, bottles whatever... The boy & I are going on the roof to talk." Grabs Cato goes to the elevator punches 13 both get in. "Effie is the force field still on the 13th floor?" Katniss asked "I believe it is." Effie replied.**

**On the roof the two of them start talking:**

**H: "I'm asking Effie to marry me has soon as we can get Katniss out of here. Brutus is going to be my best man as soon as I talk..."(Brutus shows up with Cinna) Ok Mitch why the meeting up here, Brutus asks.**

**H: "Taking the plunge & I'm asking you Brutus to be my Best man with the rest being part of the wedding party. Cinna is there a way that you can get the Princess not to wear the Kabuki War paint crap anymore. I'm serious man, I read what goes into that stuff, it won't be good for her or the baby. I want Effie not the escort Effie." (all the guys laugh)**

**Cinna: "I'll talk to her & about the wigs too."**

**H: "Thanks guys. Remember NO MORE booze. I told her years ago that the day I found out I was going to be a Dad is the day I quit drinking. I gave her my word as a Victor, I plan to keep it. Ok, now boy the other reason that Brutus & I are here. (Cato gulps) That girl is the closest thing to a daughter that we (pointing to Brutus & himself)ever had. I've known her all of her life, she's my half-brother's kid. I had to swear their parents to secrecy so they could live. Peeta doesn't only talk to the two of you, I'm not saying pop the question tonight, We're saying we don't want her in labor or, breast feeding at the alter. Get it?"**

**C: "Got it. Haymitch I want to do right by Katniss but not here & I still have to talk face to face with her mother, ok. With Katniss its' different because of the medical report she thinks it's a death sentence. I already made the doctors appointment for her for tomorrow, hopefully there's better news like time & medication the injuries healed on their own. That she'll get through it. Because she doesn't want me to be a widower & for her marriage is a very scary topic. By the way guys she think it's a boy. My gut thinks girl, I keep seeing only Rue in the arena. She keeps telling us "No fair peeking." **

**H: "Anything else from the both of you?"**

**C: "Rebellion in 2 to 3 years max. So something is going to go down that will cause an upraising which will make Katniss the Mocking Jay & the voice of it all."**

**H: "Okay we get a couple of years of bliss."**

* * *

**Mean while in a fenced in home an announcement is made:**

**In his final moments on earth Former President Snow was in pain, face all swollen with blood coming from his mouth. In the last moment he see a little girl at his door from the foot of his bed. Rue, comes takes him by the hand "Time to go, Mr. Snow. Get up!. Snow lets out a scream AAGGUUHHH, NNNOOOO! and dies. **

**Former President Cornelius Damian Snow has died from Brain Cancer & Blood Poisoning from a Bella Donna Death Rose. The Senate investigation still continues for all involved in crimes against humanity. Funeral service to be announced at a later date.**

* * *

**Back in the D-12 suite**

**A couple is in bed but not asleep. Katniss is sitting up leaning against Cato's chest.**

**K: "I take it that he's going to pop the question to Effie?"**

**C: "Yup."**

**K: "So what he talked to you about? I take it us?"**

**C: "Yes & I told him the reason. It'll be okay Kat. We see the doc tomorrow & it'll be fine. I'll wait, I'm not going anywhere Katniss but right now I see a kissable neck." **


	10. Ch10 The Long Road Home part1

**On My Own Terms**

**The Revenge of Katniss Everdeen**

**Chapter 10**

**The Long Road Home part 1**

* * *

**In a Doctor's office Capitol:**

**In a doctor's office in the Capitol sits a very nervous couple & a ****_few_**** bodyguards. In the process of the exam which confirmed we have lift off, Katniss is more nervous now than ever. All her life she never planned on this. She never wanted to get married or have children. Children get reaped & they do not return home alive. Where their mothers become former shells of themselves from the grief. A lot rides on THIS visit today. It will either give her that bright future with Cato or, condemn her to death from Snow's decree of carrying Cato's child. **

**Katniss's POV**

**What the fuck is taking the damn doctor so long? I'm in this damn pastel room in a blue paper gown & getting more scared by the minute. To top it off it's cold in here & Cato thinks this is funny. Oh he's so on my list after this visit. "Do you actually think this is funny Cato?" I ask. Then he did something that was so thoughtful in four words. Cato cupped my face in in hands & said "Talk to me, Katniss."**

**Cato's POV**

**Oh my god she's shaking even worse than our first night together. I can understand it I mean being pregnant on the order of the President or, your family gets slaughtered in front of you just like your mentor. Now the pregnancy confirmed but we still have to find the best care that's not at the capitol close to 12. Maybe I am hoping too much for her to move to 2 during this they have a great medical facility. I'm calling her mother tonight. Time for me to be the support system. "Talk to me Katniss" as I cup her face with both of my hands. That's when I see it in her eyes. Everything that Haymitch has told me about her since she was a little girl. She has taken on so much on her own with little to no help, she knows no other way. It's even hard for her to talk about it let alone ask for help. Here's where I find if she trust me enough & she surprised me in one answer. "I'll make a deal with you, Katniss I'll take on everything else, you take care of you & our baby. We don't shut each other out. We go from there, deal?" Katniss looks at him said "ok but my mother is going to be a handful. I'm trusting you with a whole lot Cato, not just Mom but with Prim too. Damn it's cold in here." She doesn't know she just blew me away with that one answer as I hold her close & rubbed her back. **

**Doctor then finally comes & she's 5 months along herself :" Mr. Adams & Ms. Everdeen I'm Doctor Malone. I've looked over your record from the games, along with the notes in your file, I've also done the scans & I have news for you. "While we are listening to baby, I'm going to discuss my findings. The report was accurate then, it's not as accurate now. Wow strong heartbeat there. Ms. Everdeen you can carry to term but you are still in a high risk pregnancy and I'm going to show you why, These injuries here from the games have healed almost completely on their own but they're not fully there, this weakens the walls of the uterus. This injury here healed but not quite right plus your family history factored in. Therefore since 4 has the better NICU to deal with your family history of big babies & long latent labor, I'm going to recommend that you deliver at the hospital in District 4 via C-section & your regular visits can be done at District 2 where I will monitor you myself. " When Katniss asked what about her family they live in 12 & her mother is a healer/mid-wife. Doctor Malone stated "I'm sorry, they will have to come to you. I'm trying to give you the best chance for both you & your baby otherwise you would have to stay here until you deliver which is something I know you do not want." That's when Katniss did something she doesn't do, trust. "Okay Doctor Malone let's find out the rest of the stuff that I won't be doing for a while." After which Katniss gets what she can do at the point some with few modifications during the weeks ahead. Doctor Malone pulls Cato outside while Katniss gets dress.**

**Now this is where Cato get the full story from the Doctor. Including her fury about that report. "Who ever did that should be horse whipped out of the country with a cat-o-nine tails. Telling that girl that it was a death sentence for her with less than a 5% survival if she ever had children was full of it. You think they want her to be childless or, alone for the rest of her life. Then she read the treating Doc's name went "that explains a lot. That damn conservative self righteous sob. Oh sorry Mr. Adams but this, the original '_Doctor_' you need to do your homework on. He was on "_Snow's medical team_ & believe in the _healing_ powers of the _'Bella Donna Death Rose'_. But has long as she does as directed, other than the C-Section recovery she'll be fine. Then she looks at what he used for treatment. "Well shut the door, the second doc(points where handwriting is different on the entries) may have done her a favor, gave her better odds & it explains why she healed on her own with this partial treatment right after the games. Mr. Adams 'it's not a 'Death Sentence for her.' She was lied to by the original doctor. You think they wanted that poor kid dead.(This got his attention)" She arranges the first appointment for district 2 in a couple of weeks & lets them know to take it easy.**

**K: "Guess you're stuck with me for awhile longer."**

**C: "I can handle you around a lot longer than you think. Don't worry about your family. I got that covered. (gathers her for a hug as they wait for the elevator) How do you feel now?"**

**K: "Relieved. I was scared in there not knowing what was going on. Now I'm just tired from the stress of it."**

**C: "I'm going to call your mother after we get back. Let her know that you're stuck with me for a while & give her the details." **

**K: "After this baby is born I'm hunting down that doctor from the training center & shooting him in the nuts (which made Cato cringe) unless you have a better plan, dear."**

**C: "Yes I do, remember take care of baby and you. I got the rest. You never cease to amaze me." By the time she got into the car for home, Cato kept distracting her which wasn't hard when he keeps rubbing your back & kissing her at the same time.**

* * *

**Mean while back at D-12 where Effie, Brutus, Haymitch & Cinna wait;**

**"Haymitch! Quit that pacing, you're wearing out the carpet." Effie said; "You have to think positive. I know you care for her but worrying is like sitting in a rocking chair. You move a lot but get nowhere fast." All three men look at Effie like she was a genius. Haymitch goes over & hugs her. "Effie you have to understand, I couldn't help them because it would've put a target on their backs because of me. They were family Effie, family & I was forced to watch them struggle. I couldn't be seen with you for other than business for the last 5 years because Snow's forces would've killed you in cold blood. Do you know what that does to a person? It rips them apart in ways you don't want to know & Princess thank you for getting rid of the wigs & war paint. Now kick off those 6 inch heels before your feet explode Doctor's orders. Now for once I can help & I can be with you openly without painting a target on your & our child's back, without fear of losing you or her. Get it?" Effie nods has Haymitch rubs her feet.**

**Just then Cato & Katniss come in. All are on pins & needles as they both sit down. Katniss lets Cato tell them the scoop. Katniss can't go back to 12 until after the baby is born however, it is a high risk pregnancy but the Doctor said she can go to 2 to be closely monitored for the rest of it until she delivers in district 4. It is a 'high risk' pregnancy but if all goes well Katniss will make a full recovery. There are phone calls that he has to make to her mother arrangements for them to get to 2 & some other stuff. (Where Katniss raises an eyebrow) Then Katniss said something that left no doubt: Is there any rabbit Shepard's pie left? I'm hungry.**

**H: "Anything to go with it Sweetheart?" (teases)**

**K: "Yeah (as her eyes got big), umm pineapple, strawberries, those little green round fruit(grapes), blackberries. definitely yes on the blackberries, death by chocolate lava brownies & French vanilla ice cream. Yeap, yeap that should about do it."**

**H: "Hey Cato! Girlfriend is HUNGRY!"**

**C: "On it!" In 5 minutes comes back with food on a platter & two forks (thinking she won't eat half of it)except the brownies & Ice cream.**

**K: "Where's the Brownies & the Ice cream?"**

**C: "Eat this first"**

**K: "Okay, don't get too comfortable." 5 minutes later "1st rounds done, brownie & ice cream please. there's still one clean fork in the platter." **

**Cato looks at the empty platter with eye the size of Jupiter(along with the rest of the guys): "Holy Shit! Anything else while I'm up?" **

**Katniss got this mesmerizing look in her eyes and said "Baby Kosher Dills pickles please." As Cato gets up he mutters "my girl went from zero to three courses in less than 5 minutes." Katniss looks at Effie as Katniss starts in on the brownie "Sorry for the lack of refinement Effie but damn these are sooo good. I'm talking(while forgetting the guys are still in the room) seeing stars & curl your toes good." So Effie looks at Haymitch "Would you mind?" Haymitch gets up brings back one.**

**E: "My god its huge. I don't think..."**

**K: "EFFIE, it's pregnancy known to us girls has 7 to 9 months of guilt free eating for the two months of feeling like crap for the first 12 hours of the day (all males are on the floor laughing). Live a little for once."**

**E: "I'll try. (takes a dainty bite) Oh my this is good. (takes a bigger bite) You are so right this is heaven." Done in 3 minutes flat.**

**K: " I know, it's even better with the ice cream. Whoever invented chocolate should be canonized as a saint(Effie agrees, the guys are holding their sides laughing). By the way Cato, finished." Everything is gone except 1/2 of the full jar of pickles. Effie tells Cato "Just leave them there please, I'll get to them.(Haymitch groans)" **

**K: "I think (yawns) oops pardon me with everything that's been going on I didn't really have an appetite. Now I don't have that weight on me, I'm was just a little hungry." (all the guys eyes bug out saying "a little")so Katniss leans back onto Cato & soon falls asleep while watching TV. **

**This is when they discuss everything else that happened at the Docs office while he was in the hall getting the rest of it while Katniss was getting dressed. Also when they can kick this pit. Cato tells them more, Katniss & I made an agreement. She takes care of herself & our baby, I handle everything else as long as we don't shut each other out. So Haymitch & Brutus gets to the point.**

**B: "Cato if you met Katniss in 2 what would you have done?"**

**C: "Gone to the nearest male relative & ask for her regardless. Has it is our way in arrangements, you know that."**

**H: "Now what if you met her in 12 which you did as a kid what would you have done?**

**C: "Same but would also find the traditions of 12 so she would feel like she counted."**

**H: "Well being her nearest male relative, the tradition also includes talking face to face talk with her mother. In 12 the Mother's count just as much if not more. So, boy how are you going to do this?"**

**C: "Haymitch, go call her Mother. Let's make the meeting but after I talk to Katniss about this. I don't want to loose her trust on this." **

* * *

*******Newsflash.****Newsflash***** Senator Alba Coin elected President of Panem***** 2nd Candidate disqualified for being nephew to late President Snow. 3rd Former President Snow's death now being call a homicide. Details at 11.********

* * *

**Later in their room as they watch TV together:**

**Katniss: "She won't last long. She'll want to bring back the games like before."**

**Cato: "Why do you think that Katniss? Why was the other candidate disqualified for being Snow's nephew?"**

**Katniss: "1)The Senate all district born never liked Snow, banned his family from running for high public offices for the next 75 years. One year for each Victor of the Hunger Games for rigging the games & for what he did to the Victors after they won. All that stuff we sent to the Senate helped a lot. 2)She's too much like Snow in her thought process for starters. I've seen her debates in the Senate. She goes by the same playbook as Snow did. She also threatens like Snow. I hope I'm wrong Cato but I believe it will be more of the same for the districts. Babe we need leadership that's good for the country as a whole not just the riches parts."**

**Katniss: "Will she have to honor the contract that Snow did with you before the Senate made him resign as President?"**

**Cato: "I don't know. I can find out, why?"**

**Katniss: "When Snow entered into said contract it ended the Hunger Games. The 74th were suppose to be the last ones with us being that last Victors." It dawned on Cato that if a contract went from father to son per law, then it would still be considered binding if it went from one administration to another. Then the games would be truly over & the tributes deaths wouldn't be in vain. She want their voices heard, their sacrifices not to be in vain because of what Snow did. "I'll look into it tomorrow. Cato replied."**

**C: "You know you really amaze me."**

**K: "How?"**

**C: " A month after I won the games with 'The Girl on Fire', I did something so thoughtless & stupid that could've killed you. I called in a favor as was given the assignment to break the 'Girl on Fire' who was still in mourning over her district mate. Instead thinking & using my brains to do it the right way, I thought of only myself. Then Brutus gave me a wake up call. The one thing that became important was that you lived. I know I haven't given you many reasons to trust me, yet you do. I know you are terrified of the word marriage believe me so was I." Looks into her eyes, "I want your permission to talk to your Mother face to face once we get to 2 Katniss. It's up to you."**

**K: "Are you going to mind spending part of the year in 12 once the baby is born? Because we are _this_ baby's parents, we should raise this baby together in both districts."**

**C: "Not a problem on living part of the year in 12 & I agree on raising baby together. So your answer is?"**

**K: "Yes, but there's something I want to do first."**

**C: "Which is?"**

**K: "See how much self-control you have as I do a little exploring."**

**C: "Such as?"**

**K: "This(as she kisses him hard) & see if you can take my dares.."**

**Cato is thinking oh boy, here we go has Katniss lays him back on the pillows & dares him to lay perfectly still without making a sound. As he does she goes lower and lower... Cato eyes go from an ice blue to a deep blue. When she sees that he's looking at the ceiling to keep control, Katniss goes "no-no. Dare you to watch this." Figuring this was one of his ways to keep control & in taking it away he's starting to lose his resolve. within 25 minutes he's starting to sweat, 15 minutes later... **

**c: "Katniss."**

**k: "Yes Cato"**

**c: "Please...Oh shit..."**

**k: "Please what? (kissing just above the base near the v-line) What do you want?****"**

**c: "Kat...let me...****control, (whispers)please.. oh God..." Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer Katniss goes "show me what you can do with that control of yours. I dare you." At this point Cato takes over looking very predatory, full of lust goes "game on." **

**Cato takes over by pulling Katniss up & laying her in the pillows, kissing her long & hard in a contest of wills, while his hand seeks all her spots that will make her scream. At this point both are very close but then Katniss flips him on his back sits a stride they both knew what they wanted needed. Without breaking kiss or, rhythm they kept going. Katniss would wrap her legs around his waist .Cato's arms was holding her to him in a tight embrace, both sitting up facing each other. When Katniss whispers "come with me baby. it's no fun without you." They both lost it. Katniss not complaining but what was that for? Katniss with a smile replied "Inspiration in dealing with my mother." Both soon fall asleep. **

* * *

**In Haymitch's room:**

**"Effie for 4 1/2 years out of the 5 we're been together, I been wanting to do this. Will you marry me?" has Haymitch shows her the ring.**

**"Oh my it's beautiful. Yes I will." As they make their own plans with their own child.**

* * *

**Mean while in D-12**

**The village healer, a widowed mother hears a knock on their door.**

* * *

*****Now the story gets interesting because with Snow gone & the games henceforth disbanded.*****


	11. Ch11 Long Road Home part2

**On my Own Terms**

**The Revenge of Katniss Everdeen**

**Chapter 11**

**The Long Road Home part2**

* * *

**D-12 Everdeen Residence (old)**

**In the old residence of the Everdeen house a Widowed woman is packing her herbs & Medicines for the trip to Victors Village where she will reside with her daughters Katniss & Prim. Katniss is one of the Victors of the Hunger Games & she plans to keep her grounded while at home. Prim already took Lady and Buttercup to the new place & after helping with a lot of the packing is spending the night over a friends house. Leaving Mrs. Everdeen to finish up the little things herself. She received a call earlier from Haymitch letting her know that Katniss is okay but her trip home is being delay courtesy of the Capitol & that he is getting married. Also to expect a call from Cato later that day.**

* * *

**D-12 Victor's Village (Everdeen house)**

**As Mrs. Everdeen return from her final trip for the day from moving the belonging over to the new house the phone rings:**

**C: "Mrs. Everdeen, Hello I'm Cato Adams.**

**M.E: "Hello, I guest I know what this call is about."**

**C: " Yes mam. I talked to Haymitch about District 12's traditions & I would like to invite you & Primrose over to District 2 for a face to face meeting."**

**M.E.: " Why can't you come here Cato?"**

**C: (knows she not going to make it easy) " Mam, has you are aware, Katniss was ordered to spend time with me by Snow after the games. Because of that time, she's (as he looks up, dear god help me now) expecting & it's a high risk pregnancy. Her Doctor is having her stay in district 2 until she just before she delivers in district 4 which has a better NICU. The reason why I ask for the face to face is 1) for your blessing for Katniss 2) Katniss wants to see you & Prim. She won't rest like she should unless she knows that you & Prim are fine. 3) I rather not leave her alone even for a day. Mrs. Everdeen would you be willing to please (Haymitch who just came out to see what was going on, jaw dropped) spending some time in District 2 for a visit?**

**M.E: "Well since you put it that way, will this weekend be convenient?" **

**C: "Why yes it will, I'll have the tickets waiting for you. Until then Mrs. Everdeen."**

**M.E.: "Take care of my girl, I'll see you then. (Cato hears the door bang open, a shot & a scream)" **

**C: "Mrs. Everdeen? (as he looks over to Haymitch who's calling the 12's Mayor) Mrs. Everdeen!" Line disconnects.**

**15 minutes later:**

**Haymitch gets a call back from Mayor Undersee, Mayor of District 12."Haymitch?" asks Cato. "You're going to have really to be there for her now son. Camille Everdeen died from a gunshot wound with a bullet coated with night lock juice. But they caught the bastard who did it because we called it in. Seneca Crane, his last mission was to wipe out Camille & Prim before coming after Katniss & you. Prim's okay she was at a friends for asleep over. Prim is at the Mayor's house under guard, your guards. Valance is there waiting your orders son."**

**"Haymitch get Effie, I'll get Brutus & Cinna before we tell Katniss." As they all gathered Here's the plan, Effie I'm going to need you to stay with Katniss while we get Prim." Effie asks "Who is going to be with Primrose?" Cato: "Haymitch & I, Effie." Effie replies: "Are you crazy?! A young lady, who just lost her mother being escorted through the country side by two MEN!" Brutus pipes in "I'll ask Enobaria, Effie. " (Gets on the phone with Enobaria who agrees & is on her way up). Cato continues "Cinna can you have everything ready to go when we get back. After we arrive at 12 we make sure Crane is turned over for trial at the Capitol. Brutus I'll leave Crane for you & Valance while giving written orders for his trusted guard. We take the hover craft get Prim. We move Katniss over to 2 when we get Prim. Okay I'm going to tell Katniss."**

**Brutus pulls Enobaria aside " Barry, he was on the phone with her, to ask for Katniss when she was shot by Crane. Go easy on him." Enobaria ask "Has anybody told Katniss yet?" Brutus: "Cato's doing it now, get ready."**

**In their room:**

**Cato walks into their room & it almost took his breath away. In one of his pajama shirts her hair was fanned out while a smile played on the corners of her mouth in a dream. And now he has to give her the worse news ever in her life. "Katniss, Katniss baby come on wake up." Katniss stretches like a contented feline looks over "Cato?" What she saw was heartbreaking. "What's wrong? Talk to me." **

**Cato continued "I was on the phone with your mother, who was coming to 2 this weekend with Prim for you. When I heard the door open in & your mother scream. Haymitch got on his cell phone with the Mayor to let us know that, that, (takes a deep breath) she had been shot & the bullet had been laced with night lock. **

**Katniss: "Mom, Prim?"(in a weak voice)**

**Cato: "Prim's fine she was at a sleepover at her friends & is over with the Mayor, Valance & some guards. She's safe baby Prim is safe. I promise she safe, she is okay but Katniss, your mom didn't make it. Effie & Cinna is going to stay with you, while we go get Prim."**

**Katniss: "We?"**

**Cato: "Haymitch, Brutus, Enobaria & I. Haymitch is making the arrangements now so, I can clear it with the doctor so you can go to her...(then it hits her)"**

**Katniss: "no,(started shaking, rocking back & forth)mom? NOOOOOO!" Cato grabs her from behind & holds her tight but it takes a lot has the need to get to & protect Prim, her little duck kicks the adrenaline into over drive. **

* * *

**Out in the living room D-12:**

**All hear Katniss "NOOOOOO!" All look up toward their room. It's Haymitch who runs in followed by Enobaria. Where the two others saw Cato straining to hold her as she was shaking from shock & adrenaline. Haymitch tells Enobaria to stay with them while he calls her Doc. Then comes back in. Looks at Cato "Plan B, Enobaria, Brutus, & I go get Goldilocks & take care of Crane. You & Cinna are staying with the girls." Enobaria " it was like when she was treed in the arena with that burn during the storm." Katniss said "part of it."(a higher kid like voice) Then everything went black as the adrenaline leaves her system & she passed out.**

**By then the Doc came into the room & got the full scoop by all. Doc asked: "Was her Mother's maiden name was Skylar?" Cato said: "All Katniss told us her Mom came from district 4 and her grandfather owned sort of an shop that made medicines." Doc told him "Yeap knew the family too. Katniss grandfather found the anti-dotes for li lo poisoning & for the Bella Donna Death Rose. That family save more lives during the last sarin epidemic from 7 years back than any other." From what I can tell as she went into shock from the news, her body hit her with a massive amount of Adrenaline. Doc did give her the green light for the services provided that she doesn't have too much stress. It but then it's straight to 2 & rest, no ifs ands or, buts. As the Doc leaves, Haymitch stops her to find out if all's well. Goes back in. Enobaria leaves to come out into the living room looks at Brutus said "If she had that much strength as a norm during training she would've gotten a 12. My god Cato was straining to hold her, keep her calm & she's tiny. I never seen Adrenaline overload like that." Mean while Haymitch goes "we got Goldilocks, you take care of her. (whispers)Katniss I'm going to get Prim. Crane will never hurt you or, Prim ever again I promise." Then leaves to get Prim.**

**One hour later:**

**Gray eyes open to find a wet wash cloth on her head, a strong arm around her waist & chiseled chest right behind her. "Cato?" **

**C: "Hey, how are you doing?"**

**K: "I'm okay, how long?"**

**C: "Hang on, about an hour. You went into shock & had an Adrenaline rush at the same time. Doc said you & the baby are fine." Then texts to Haymitch this message: "_ H- Sweetheart is up. What's eta on goldilocks? C._**

**K: "Who's here?"**

**C: "Cinna & Effie. Want to try to eat something?"**

**K: " Sounds like the plan, I'm_ a little_ hungry. (which got him to chuckle) Just some cinnamon raisin toast. It's real about Mom?"**

**C: "Yes it is but you & Prim are not alone. Toast it is. Hold up (shows her following text)." _"Son eta on goldilocks about an hour(buttercup doesn't like E but loves B) will need further discussion concerning p & r._ _Tell future wife & Sweetheart take care of babies.-H" _**

**K: "Oh boy. Rory."**

**C: "As in Rory Hawthorne." Katniss nods. "He's just a kid."**

**K: "Rory's 14 & Prim is 13. You remember that age."**

**C: "Why, (as he smiles at the memory)yes I-. Oh HELL NO, that ain't happening." (as Katniss giggles)**

* * *

**On a Hover Craft bound for the Capitol:**

**In the Upper part of the craft, sits a little blond hair blue eyed girl on the lap of Enobaria. Her face is tear stained from crying. Worse of all she will never know when she will see Rory again. I'm being taken away from my home, my mother is dead all because of Crane. Enobaria keeps humming a song that she use to sing to her niece, Clove until Primrose falls asleep puts her in her seat & straps her in. Then goes to the cockpit of the craft. Haymitch asks: "How she holding up?" Enobaria answers: "Has good as can be expected since less than 12 hours ago she's lost her mother & is being ripped away from her home & all that she knew. I have a feeling the sooner we get her to Katniss the better she will be. But will Katniss allow you to take her back to 12?" Haymitch replies: "Katniss is still a minor & by law she can't take custody of Prim for another year Victor or, not. I'm it & I won't fail my family again. Take over there's something I gotta do." Enobaria nods & takes over the flying of the craft. However in the lower area of the plane is the other matter that's being taken care of by the Victor's.**

**In lower back part of the Hover Craft surrounded by Valance, four guards & Brutus, is a Chained & shackled from head to toe is Seneca Crane, the former Head Game Maker. To make sure he arrives for his trial sits an "offical" from the Capitol itself. Second in Command under President Coin, Boggs. Boggs a stout man has received the whole history of what Crane as been a party to. He also knows that a Public Trial will do no good with the capitalist as juriors. They will aquit him. So in one of her first duties as President in agreement with the Senate, Crane's sentence will be carried out upon capture. As the Plane reaches the outskirts of the Capitol, lands the back door opens as Boggs reads his sentence as Valance & the guards carry out the orders of the President:**

**Seneca Crane you have been found guilty by poxy trial & thereby sentenced for the following crimes:**

**For the multiple counts of attempted Murder you are sentenced to life imprisonment.**

**For the death of Camille Brenda Skylar Everdeen, Healer of District 12 you are sentenced to death. **

**For the stalking and planning the murder of Primrose Marie Everdeen, a minor your sentence is death. **

**For rigging the Hunger Games to murder Primrose Marie Everdeen, a minor & the attempted murder of her sister Victor of the 74th Hunger Games Katniss Elizabeth**** Everdeen, the sentence is death. **

**For the unlawful excution of Haymitch Aberthany's, Victor 50th Hunger Games, family including an unborn child, the sentence is death.**

**You are hereby, to be taken to a place of execution for sentence to be carried out immediately by firing squad until dead. May god have mercy on your soul. Gentlemen do your duty. Crane is then tied to a tree about a mile away, like he tied Katniss all those years ago. Surrounded by the guards in north, south, east & west. Valance give the order: Ready, aim (they aim for the lower arties), fire (shots ring out); second round at mid torso section was then done, finally the head. Crane was left to rot like he did to many of the people he killed in this fashion. All reboarded the plane & took off to the capitol. Haymitch text: Son all is taken care of . It's done. Crane will never harm the girls again. eta 15 minutes."-H Cato Looks at the text as he checks in on both Katniss & Effie. **

* * *

**In Meadow area of D-12:**

**A woman sits there trying to understand what is going on but can't for some reason, she's confused & at a lost why she is here in the meadow. She sees a pale horse & rider come to her, hold out his hand & says "Come. So do not fear me. He's been waiting for you." She takes his hand where he puts her behind him on the horse & rides away through the woods.**


	12. Chapter 12 pale horse pale rider

**On my own terms**

**The Revenge of Katniss Everdeen**

**Chapter 12**

**Pale Horse Pale Rider**

* * *

**_"Upon a pale horse sat a pale rider. The name of the horse pestilence & the name of the rider was Death & Hell followed with him."_**

* * *

**Forest D-12 lake area:**

**In an area of the forest there is a lake where there are willow trees & soft springy grass. A man who has been waiting for over 7 long years sits on some soft grass under the willow. Has the pale horse & it's riders arrive, James Everdeen stands up by their tree & walks over to get his wife, Camille. James looks at Death & says "Thank you my friend" as he gets his wife from the horse. "Camille, Camille my love, I'm here." Camille Everdeen thought she would never see her husband again after the mine explosion had taken him away from her & the girls so long ago. She now knows she's no longer alive. "God I missed you so much. (as she hugs him)The girls James, They're still so young." James replied "The bullet was laced with night lock Camille, you wouldn't have survived either way. The girls are safe & are going to be fine. With Snow gone, Mitch can look after Prim & Katniss has somebody special. Trust me I can pick them. He'll be good for her even though he screwed up, he'll do right by her & Prim. Yes love they will be upset for what happened to you. Yes they will miss you but they will live on as it meant to be. We'll see them again. Come, love time for us to go home." People would feel a breeze at that spot under the willow for a moment. For two people, are now welcomed home.**

* * *

**Back at the Capitol:**

**Haymitch carrying a very tired Primrose like a toddler from the hanger & arrives at the D-12 suite, Cinna moves to give Haymitch the couch for Prim to sleep on, but Haymitch goes straight over to Katniss's room to put Prim by Katniss. Haymitch goes "We're going to need to talk, Sweetheart. They wouldn't give custody over to you because of your age even as a Victor. Since James was my half brother, I was the nearest relative. Now lady will be taken care of by the Hawthorne's' until Prim goes back with Effie & I so she can finish the school for this year. I got the plan up to there."**

**K: "What happens if she gets reaped again. I can't go in for her, I'm considered a Victor now. She needs to be trained to protect herself. If Coin does not honor what Snow signed Prim can get still get reaped just like any other who is district born." **

**C: "Now let me get this straight because Katniss is 17, unmarried they're saying she's unfit to care for her sister. The very same sister that she has been caring for since Katniss was 11 years old, supplies game for the whole freakin village & is a Victor of the games in her own right. Hell I'm 18, I can be there for them both."**

**H: "Exactly that is what District 12 is saying. Even though Snow planned it, even though Katniss is a Victor, because of her being unwed & under age she can't have primary custody of Prim. And Cato even if you are 18, you & Sweetheart here are not married nor are you a blood relative. 12 looks at that too."**

**K: "What about her training? Who's going to do that? I want her prepared no matter what. Also what about Rory do we need to talk about & when is our mother's funeral?**

**H: "She'll get trained between Brutus, Cato & I. During the summer break provided that she don't get reaped she can train at 2 with Cato while visiting you. As for Rory they're kind of an item. Cato heal, down boy, all very respectful. The two walk to & from school together holding hands (and kiss as Prim mumbles to where Cato's about ready to pop a vein, as the other two adults look at an now awake Prim). Well Goldilocks finally out did big sis on something first." **

**Cato: "Which is?"  
Prim: "Boys. Katniss didn't date. Too busy caring for the family. That's how she skipped two grades so she could take care of Mom & I. There were at lease 5 that are still interested in her last time I counted." Katniss got very quiet all of a sudden. **

**K: "Hello there little duck. I really missed you." (Trying to change the subject.) Prim: "quack, quack." K: "Go get something to eat kiddo, then we'll talk." Haymitch followed soon after while leaving Cato & Katniss alone for a little bit. To where Cato first open the topic: "Katniss, is Haymitch & Prim letting me know that I was first in everything? Katniss?" Katniss: "Almost everything. Talk about it later. (while feeling very uncomfortable at the moment)" **

* * *

**Two days later District -12**

**Upon the notification of a death in 12, a lone bell tolls & rings one per year of life twice a day for three days. On the last day peeling of the bells is when the funeral & burial starts. Haymitch being now reconized as the senior family member, had the arrangements made for sister in law when he was awarded custody of Prim & hired Hazel to maintain his house in Victory Village so that Prim could live there. Haymitch along with the rest of the party came back for the funeral of Camille Everdeen. It was a simple affair compared to those who have given so much to this country yet, it was the way her family was. Life was suppose to be respected & preserved. And if that life was well lived, that in itself was its' own reward. That is how she was raised, has Haymitch spoke at her service those cures for li lo & the Bella Donna Death Rose poisons was not discovered by her father Adam Skylar of District 4, no it was discovered by Camille herself when she was still a mere girl of 13, Primrose's age. Camille Brenda Skylar Everdeen saved countless lives in Panem. Haymitch felt it was only fitting that she should be finally known for it as well. The pole barriers who included, Brutus, Haymitch, Gale, Cato, Cinna & Valance lined either side of the casket for the final part of the service. Because of the long walk to the cemetery would be too much for Katniss(per Doctor's orders), only the pole barriers would take Camille to her final resting place while, the rest of group will be over at Haymitch's house for the on sought of visitors. **

**It was agreed upon between Katniss & Haymitch that Prim will be dividing her time between the two, so she doesn't miss her friends but still has a stable family enviroment & routine. Most important that Prim will get the one-on-one training between Haymitch, Cato (he's still not happy about Rory) along with Enobaria & Brutus who volunterred to help when she is visiting district 2. Enobaria couldn't help herself but to get attached to Prim in those days that followed. It gave her purpose again, Brutus noticed in Barry as he calls her. This was Brutus's way to thank Prim for helping the love of his life through Clove's death.  
****Prim will assist in teaching medical remedies & herbs in exchange for self defense & battle training during the summer. And she can pass on what she's learned in 2 to her friends in case they get reaped in 12 thereby keeping her mother's traditions of service for the good of the many alive. For Katniss she couldn't ask for better & it would peace of mind that if Coin kept the Games, Prim would be prepared and can give back by training others to survive the games if she didn't get reaped. This made Prim (especially Rory but not so much Cato) happy. "Cato chill, she doesn't need an armed escort when Rory's around. They've known each other all their lives. It's ok." Katniss told him as they were getting ready to leave for D-2. **

**C: "Katniss I'm a guy & I remember what I was like at that age. Raging Hormones. Massive raging hormones."**

**K: "Yes & did you have Haymitch around with Brutus at the ready to make the pain 50 times worse? (when he shakes his head no) Well she does, need I have to say more?"**

**Later that day  
Haymitch & Katniss were talking about a subject that has yet to be crossed when Prim first arrived at the Capitol. Cato has yet to bring it up & Katniss knows its' a matter of time before he does bring it up again.  
H: "Katniss you don't know what this does for a guy, ANY guy when he is found to be his girl's first across the board. Just might as well admitted now & get it over with."  
K: "His ego doesn't need to get any bigger beside there's one he wasn't. First kiss peeta cave, aren... Shit. shit, shit! Nope he got that too when he made a pass at me in the archery room after training two weeks before the games after the trainings scores came out & I split my arrow in two. Shit! I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I? You two aren't going to shove the M word down my throat are you?"  
H: "I'll talk to Brutus. You take it easy. Remember Doctor's orders no stress."**

**At the same time on the porch in front, Brutus & Cato are having a similar discussion:  
B: "You mean to tell me that, I can't believe I'm asking this about YOU of all people, may be that girls' fir.. I can't believe this, I honestly can't believe this, her fir..."  
****C: "If what Prim "let" slip out & what Haymitch say is true then yes, across the board."  
B: "You have to be the luckiest Son of a..., I can't believe this of all the people in Panem you get pretty much the "purest" one of... You of all people. Please dear Lord, tell me you did something really, really, really good in another life time to deserve this. Please give me something to work with here you little shit. I wonder if Haymitch still has them?"  
C: "Has what?"  
B: "The shot guns of course, you fool."  
C: "Shot guns?, Whoa Brutus whoa. Katniss is terrified of the M word almost has bad as thunder storms. I'm telling you don't push. It took a lot to get a little bit of ground here. Hell I was nervous to even "ask" to talk to her mother about the "face to face." I haven't even brought this subject up to her again because of everything that's been going on. Brutus I'm telling don't push, this one shoves back."  
B: "I'm going to go talk to Mitch. YOU stay here."  
As Haymitch comes down the stairs Brutus is coming up the stairs. Both at the same time "We have to talk. Yes I still have them (shot guns) want to help clean them Bru? Thought you never ask Mitch, let's include Junior in this. Okay lets." Brutus goes gets Cato & while, Haymitch takes Cato into the "study" to clean weapons Brutus goes up to "chat" with Katniss. By the time he gets there, Katniss kicked off her shoes & was asleep on the bed from the stress of the day. So being the big toughie that Brutus was he got a throw blanket & placed it over her to keep her warm. Then crept out to let her rest. Yet it wasn't a peaceful one for her. Just after the door closed her hand was twitching again.  
**

* * *

**Under her parents Willow, Katniss sits on some spring grass to think. She hears two youngish people come up to her & smile. She smiles back at them for she would know her parents at any age anywhere. However Dad isn't too happy. While her mother stood by & waited her father spoke:  
J: "Katniss I know this isn't what you wanted or, how you planned your life. But what did I always tell you from time to time?"  
K: "What we want & what we get in life are usually two different things unless we work for it."  
J: "Do you really want to go through life alone? Gale was never the one for you, Katnip. Yes I sent Cato your way. Trust me in this that you both complete each other. Your Uncle Mitch is right about the male pride about being the first. Hell your mom was dating Bran Mellark for over a year before she allow him to even kiss her. (at this point Haymitch peeks in to find her hand twitching, sends Cato up there & by the time Cato gets they both gets an earful.)  
K: "DAD! 412 Dad 412. Gees, that's not one of the things I want to hear about Mom. They're going to try push Dad. I won't force him Dad, you yourself told me force is force & I flat out refuse to wear white. Either way its not right force him. Cato didn't choose me Dad, he didn't. Under the norm he wouldn't have ever chosen me."  
J: "Oh really, Katniss. He didn't choose you when he personally went to Snow for the 'Girl on fire'? He could've left you at any time but he's here, with you. He's even holding you now Katniss."  
K: "Cato's downstairs with Brutus Dad." That's when Cato whispered "No Katniss. Your Dad is right. I'm here with you."  
J:****"Katnip, your future is with Cato not alone raising Prim. Let my big kid brother raise her, time for you to have your own life & your own future. Time for Mom & I to go. We'll always be here for both you girls.  
K: "Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Yeah, Yeah I'll tell big kid brother he's right about the guy across the board thing & Prim. If it's a boy he better name after you."**

**Haymitch whispers "I think you got your answer, Cato. I'll talk to Brutus." As he leaves the room after he closes the door, Haymitch puts his three fingers together for his brother. "I'm on it James**."

* * *

**This was not an easy Chapter to write. I hope you enjoy it. toodles.**


	13. Ch13 District 2 Bed rest for you

**On my Own Terms**

**The Revenge of Katniss Everdeen**

**Chapter 13**

**District 2 & Bed rest for you**

* * *

**Guest room Haymitch's District 12:**

**Haymitch: "I think you got your answers, Cato." as he walks out of the room to talk to Brutus.**

**Cato was floored. Most girls in Katniss's position would be in a panic & would want to marry the guy, fast, very fast. My girl, nope. Not because she's afraid of marriage, no that would be the easy answer. One thing I've learned about Katniss, the Girl on Fire never goes for the easy answer. Katniss doesn't want ****_me to feel_**** as if I was forced or, trapped to marry _her _because of Snow. That Son of a... He sent the perfect bait. If I didn't break her, he used her to break me but it's backfiring because Snow failed to realize Katniss's moral compass or her principles.**

**Sweet Jesus, I met my match & she still doesn't have a clue how beautiful she looks or, how smart she really is. Even at her mother's funeral for christ sake I caught at lease 7 guys that were checking her out & there's my girlfriend oblivious to it all. One of them even had the nerve to ask her out. Katniss looked at him & said "How sweet but I think my boyfriend, I do believe you know him Cato Adams, Victor of the 74th games would object. Especially since this is my _Mother's Funeral_ but thanks for the thought." There's her friend Gale even telling them "Dude I told you she was taken, play it cool & stand down." Then Gale at Katniss's request came & got me because she was uncomfortable with some of the guys there. I can't say that I blame her & if I wasn't there during that time, Haymitch, Valance or, Brutus were there.**  
**Now here she is asleep having a vivid dream with her dad that not only answered my questions about being the first but her reasons on the Big M factor.**

**In the next few minutes I going to have to get her up for us to get back to district 2 with Brutus, Enobaria & Valance. Doc wants her resting & stress free asap. So I lean down & wake her with a kiss. "Katniss, come on we got to get going to get to district 2."  
K: "How long you've been there? I thought you were with Brutus downstairs."  
C: "A while, over three hours. Haymitch came & got me when your hand was twitching. I've been here ever since."  
K: "Hand twitching? I don't follow."  
C: "Your hand twitches when you're having a nightmare or, from I can tell a vivid dream."  
Now in remembering the dream she had it wasn't a nightmare, more like a stern talk from her Dad. So she ask anything else she needs to know about? Cato being Cato said just two things as they were getting up.  
K: " Which are?"  
C: " 1) When you haves these dreams or, nightmares you talk in your sleep." While leaving the other answer hanging on hold as he was going to the door with their bags but curosity got the best of Katniss.  
K: " And two?" She asked with an eyebrow arched upward. Where Cato put the bags down near the door, took the two steps back to face her tilted her face up to look into her eyes.  
C: " 2) Your Dad was right. I did choose _you." As_ I leaned down to kiss her.  
**

* * *

**At the same time downstairs:  
**

**Brutus & Haymitch were talking, on what happened upstairs. Brutus now sees the problem for both of them. Katniss sees it as Cato being forced & Cato is too worried about losing what little trust he has gained. I was right Brutus mused out loud.  
H: "Would you care to enlighten the rest of us here? I got to figure out how to get Katniss to listen to her own father & Peeta from the grave for Christ sakes.  
B: "Cato. He _finally, F-I-N-A-L-L-Y_ met his match in every way. Haymitch let Cato do this, he knows the answer. I'm going up & getting the kids for the trip home. See you in three months for Prim's training."  
H: "Later Bru (as he hands him a c-note)see ya in three."  
Brutus goes upstairs to the guest room door & hears Cato say "Your Dad was right. I did choose you"; & smiles thinking should I or shouldn't I just walk in? Knock first definitely knock first. Brutus knocks "Ready to get going kids?"  
C: "Yeah Brutus Katniss just needs to put her shoes on" as he grabs the bags.  
K: "hand me the my hunting boots please. They're flat & more comfortable than those damn heels."  
The group after saying their goodbyes head out to the hover craft & Katniss feels a pang of sorrow for leaving her home for a strange place in a new district, a temporary home.  
**

* * *

**The flight back was uneventful except for the conversation going on between the young couple in back which the adults give them some privacy that they need to talk. Cato is sitting in a seat by Katniss's head in the medical part of the craft. Katniss is deep in thought so Cato open the conversation.  
C: "Katniss. Baby please talk to me."  
K: "I had to take in a lot Cato. When did you choose me? Did you have a talk with Haymitch now that my mother is gone? Why does everybody want to push us to the alter? I just got use to the idea of being with child. There's a lot we still have to learn about each other. I'm not the typical district girl. I've had to care for my mom until she got better & Prim from the time she was 7. Lord only knows what your family thinks of me."  
C: "Hold it right there! My family knows what you were made to do by Snow. In fact my mother thinks you're one of the bravest people living & wants to meet you(Katniss groans). Haymitch & I already talked when we were still in the capitol so I learned about traditions in 12 so I could do the face to face with your mother. Both Brutus & Haymitch hinted that they don't want you in labor or, breast feeding at the alter. In my district marriages are usually arranged & we don't get to met until we are engaged. " Cato gets up out of his seat & leans down so they are now looking at each other. "I meant it when I said your father was right Katniss. I did choose you. Granted it was in one of the most thoughtless insensitive ways on the planet & for that I do apologize. Katniss I chose you because you're not afraid to stand up to me when you believe that you're right, you're not intimidated by me & you're pretty much my equal in everything. I don't care that you're not girly, you're feminine in your own way. My feelings for you will never change Katniss. I'll wait."  
K: "How did I get lucky? I'd also like to know how two mind you two Victors are going to be allowed a low key wedding especially when one of them is on bed rest? There is no way in hell that I'm wearing white or, pink for a wedding dress. Thanks for not rubbing it in on first."  
C: (Now this he wasn't about to let go. I'm a guy) "First what?" Katniss if he thinks I'm going to admit he was first across the board now so he can gloat, hell no. So I change the subject so that he will understand.  
K: "Oh well since the Doc stated that I have no reflex (Cato gulps)what so ever in any way shape or form, I was reading on some stuff from those books Cinna lent me, I guess we don't need to try as I point out from the books that one, well you wouldn't want try that on the next dare anyways, this one would take way too much self control for you so that's a no go, don't need that one, or that, or this & this one..."(as Cato's thinking, man she found two of my favorites. Sweet Mother of Jesus, did she just admit she has NO gag reflex? God I don't know what I did or, in which lifetime but THANK YOU, THANK YOU!)  
Mean while in the Cockpit (with the intercom on):**

**B: "What books did Cinna loan Katniss?"  
E: "Oh Katniss told me. One was the Karma Sutra & the other was on Tantric I believe.  
B: "HE WHATTT! Then what ones that require no gag reflex Barry?"  
E:(with a smug look)"The two that I wake YOU up with Brutus."  
B: "Oh yeah I love when... That lucky son of a b...& he's going to blow it! Barry take over. Need to talk to Cato.(hits intercom) Cato need you up here for a moment." After Brutus leave Enobaria makes it so that Katniss can hear the guys conversation.  
C: "I'll be right back. (Katniss whispers a request in his ear & his eyes got big, moon size big) Okay I'll let him know" & gives her a quick kiss.  
B: "Okay from one guy to another, drop the first across damn it. You nearly got her to the alter, I don't care DON'T blow it. Your guy card is on the line here . By the way, what did Katniss whisper in your ear?"  
C: Brutus she whispered in my ear in the sweetest voice I ever heard in my entire life & I quote "If you ever & I mean ever want me to even try(two of them in there are my favorites Brutus)ANY of these on you mister ever in YOUR life time, YOU will have Brutus, Valance & the other guards rip out the intercoms that are ON in this room right now! Then we'll talk about first." "Brutus give me the screwdriver or, so help me I'll rip them out of the wall with my bare hands myself." Meanwhile Enobaria snickered to herself "smart girl, she played the girlfriend card." & plays the conversation to Katniss then returns the intercom back to where it was just has Brutus returned to the cockpit.  
In a few minutes the guards & Valance removed all the intercoms from the room that Katniss & Cato were in, in record time. In fact Katniss & Enobaria never seen guys move so fast in their lives.  
**

* * *

**Later in the now intercom free private room:  
K: "Thank you Cato. You are now off my list."  
C: "Anything else Katniss?"  
K: "Four days ago when Prim mentioned something about me, you asked a question. Originally I thought there was one that you weren't the first in but that wasn't even the case because somebody made a pass at me in the Archery room after I split my arrow in two, two weeks before we went into the arena (at this point Cato smiles at the memory). So to answer your question thus far, yes. I don't know about you but I can't wait to get to see the house."  
C: "Our house. It's our house Katniss, our home."  
K: "Is that a promise?"  
C: "Yep."  
Valance comes in "Landing in 5 minutes. Buckle up.'  
**

* * *

**Victor's Village District 2 Cato's & Katniss house:**

**In a cul de sac area of Victor's Village sits a huge house with its own yard area. The keys were given to Cato who also let Brutus know that they'll need to talk in the morning. Everybody parts ways to find that there is a package waiting for Cato from none other than President Alba Coin it reads:**

_**"Dear Mr. Adams & Ms. Everdeen:**_

_**Congratulations on your victory in the 74th Hunger Games. This house is your new home. All has been made ready for you. Please accept my condolences on Ms. Everdeen's recent lost of her mother & my congratulations on the arrival of your child in the upcoming months. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Alba Coin, President of Panem."  
**_**Enclosed was the prenatal meds and instructions from Katniss's doc with an appointment reminder & a bunch of legal documents including three from Snow dated during the time we would 've been in the arena. Yet only three of the four has the Panem seal on it.**

**Has Cato opens the door two servants are coming forward to take their bags & show them to their suite of rooms. Asked if they would want dinner served in the dining room but Katniss is dead tired from the day. So the couple opted for a tray to be sent to their room instead. Now here's where going to get tricky, Katniss looks at the room thinks: "4 white walls. I'm going to go bat shit crazy. Looks down, 6 to 7 months of being in here on bed rest. I'm going to go bat shit crazy. Please just give me the padding for this sterile rubber room & the matching I love me jacket." **

**Cato's POV**

**Finally I get her all to myself no intercoms cameras or, mentors, Katnip gets the rest she needs, all will be fine. I see Katniss with the look of I'm going to go bat shit crazy here. So I go behind her, hug her. Get the shower ready for her & let her know I have a surprise for her after she gets done. While she's taking her shower, Cato had the forest image on one of the walls just like they had in their rooms during training in the games. Calls Haymitch, told him about that they were here & that he will have Katniss call him tomorrow. Hangs up as I read the papers, One that had all the terms of the agreement by Snow from our appointment at the training center. This had the seal of Panem. Holy Shit I think Katniss & I just stopped the games from ever happening again if not at least Prim & our baby won't get called in which will be a big relief for Katniss. I am definitely calling the lawyer tomorrow. The next one others didn't have a seal on it was a marriage certificate for Katniss & Peeta yet it's wasn't signed by Snow. Meaning he was never going to allow them to be together because the next one showed that he married Peeta to Clove on day two in the arena which was signed & sealed. However the last one blew the doors off the hinges when I read our names on this which showed Snow's true intent. Holy shit wait until I show Brutus in the morning. Hell I got to find a way to tell Katniss now. She has to know the truth.  
**

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

**I'm in the shower for a moment for myself. And of all the times to be hormonal & lose it, it all hits now. I'm told I can't raise my sister because I'm underage & unmarried yet, I've been doing it since Dad died when I was 11. On my own. I'm told I have to leave her behind yet, it was the reason that I went into the games in her stead & win for her & Rue so, I could go home to her. Where is will be safe & sound not knowing the horrors of the games & have a decent childhood. I don't even understand why Crane was after me for in the first place nor why he would murder my mother. She was the gentleness' soul on the planet, save & brought in lives, never deliberately caused harm to a single soul. Yet Crane murdered her in outright cold blood. On top it off I'm in a strange place, new district, unwed, pregnant. At this point I think I'm lucky that I haven't gone bad shit crazy yet. "Oh my god, Crane is still out there. Prim." Then shower door got stuck & water started filling up the stall, fast. I tried to turn off the water but it wouldn't stop so I started pounding the sides.**

**Cato's POV:**

**What's that pounding as I go into the bathroom. Shit! Katniss up to her neck in water. The door jammed. WHAT THE FUCK! Hang in there, as I grabbed the nearest hard object to throw it. It shatters the walls on the showers stall as tons of water fall into the floor. Flooding the bathroom. Then as if it didn't even happen the drain starts to work. Cato got Katniss out of there quick. Called the servants who from some reason didn't answer. He called Brutus who came over with Enobaria to keep her company while he called over Valance. It was later found that the drain was rigged with a voice activation to close off & lock the door in place. Valance asked Katniss what did she think aloud & she told them. They found that the word Crane was the trigger & the servants were imposters. The housing unit was called in and the house next to Brutus was available, took the keys to the old place, helped packed & gave us the keys to the new house. After Valance & his team had checked it out, the couple moved in that night. Valance told the housing unit only outside staff will be required, the couple will hire their own for the inside. **

**Has the couple moved into the new place, the more they liked it. It was a big house but not huge like the other one. This one was warm, inviting while the other house was cold. The first place was a cold building. This one was a home & Katniss liked it. When Cato's staff arrived to over see the furniture, the couch was already in place for Katniss to rest while the rest of the furniture was assembled. Has the Housing Unit assisted in the move, assembling furniture & placing the items Valance pulled Cato aside. "Sir I insist that at least a unit be around Ms. Everdeen at all times outside the home. District 2 was a supporter of Snow as was Crane. It could've been either one of you or both in that stall." Cato agrees has long as necessary. **

**Brutus decides to call Haymitch as he is watching it already on the news. B: "Mitch calm down Damn IT! She's fine, yes laying down on the couch not even ten feet from me. Valance is working on a detail for her. Oh yeah Cato needs to tell you something. Hang on." **

**Cato gets on the phone to let him know what papers were found in a package from Coin. Then it hits him as he throws the phone back over to Brutus. Brutus goes "Don't know Mitch, hang on" Cato grabs the prenatal pills from the box gives them over to Valance to test. Night Lock laced all of them as both men go to Katniss. Cato ask "Katniss have you taken any of those prenatal like the doc wanted?" Katniss replied " No I told the doc when she came by they were making me sick. So Doctor Malone said don't take them because I was eating healthy so I should be okay. Babe what aren't you telling me?" As relief came over the now three men. Cato explained I remember you got a 3 month supply from the doc's office on your first visit so I wondered why was there another bottle there. Katniss the pills in the box were laced with night lock."  
Katniss thought about it "Valance get that voice activation device" Then Katniss had Cato say the trigger word, nothing happened. Then she had Haymitch get Prim on the phone and say the same word which activated it. However both Prim & Katniss voice sound alike. Then she knew. That for some reason she is the targets still, Prim would be cause & effect. Now everybody else knows too.  
Cato shows Brutus the documents but he's going to verify with his lawyer & Coin tomorrow. Brutus told Haymitch "Snow may have married the kids in the arena. From what Cato gave me he married Clove to Peeta day two in the arena & the kids on day four when Katniss cut down the tracker jackers nest. The only that didn't have a signature or, seal was the one for Peeta & Katniss. Since in Snow's interview with Katniss he admitted that Cato was suppose to be killed by the wasp. the kids & I will call you tomorrow. Yes she's fine Mitch, Yes I'll send the c-note. later." **

**After they are moved in and everybody goes home, Katniss asked "Can you show me the documents please Cato." Cato gets them & shows them to her. "Katniss, I wanted to show you first but the thing with the shower & then everything else that followed, baby I'm sorry." Katniss replies " I know why he did it. Cause if you won, you would be interviewed by Cesar who would ask "So how does it feel to be responsible for the death of your wife? Or something like that." It would have been used to break you. Just like why he never informed you when you went to him for me. If you knew that he had married us, that would have gotten out & your interview would've never happened which, it all back fired on him. If these are real, if not these are by far some damn good forgeries. Anyways if it's true, that means we don't have to worry about a wedding. Just would been nice to have a toasting like back home. That & that we had our first major spat on the cornucopia. (Cato chuckles) Now can we go to bed? As I stand up everything starts spinning as everything hits home."  
**

* * *

****working on chapter 14****


	14. Chapter 14 Waddling along

**On my own Terms**

**The Revenge of Katniss Everdeen**

**Chapter 14**

**Waddling along**

* * *

**District 2 Victor's Village:**

**I remember that the living room was spinning so how in the hell did I end up in this room. It must be morning. I look around, where is Cato? I try to sit up & I sat back down again. Well this sucks. Maybe if I just go slow I can get up. Nope unfortunately I can sit up but forget standing. Just then both Cato & the doc walk in. Both very concerned, so I am confined to this bed for the week with the exception of going to rest room & bathing, period. It's called vertigo & can happen when a person equilibrium is off depending on what extent. The Doc wants to see me in her office in a week to start back to the some what of a normal preggers mode. Which is where I've been for nearly two weeks now. I'm starting t go bat shit crazy.**

**However some new developments have happened:  
1) The contract that Snow signed is legally binding therefore Prim & our baby is safe from reaping also ending the hunger games as a whole. And even though we know it's a false hope Cato, just have effectively stopped Snow & the rebellion in it's tracks. If 13 does exists again it can be welcomed back into the fold of our country. It would make everything that Cato & I went through in the arena almost worth it.**

**2)Cato & I are the last Victors of the Hunger Games saving thousands upon thousands of parents living a nightmare & for those who are reaped their lives along with their stability. However President Coin to prove she's the boss wants to hold one more games with Capitol Children instead. I ask her to give me 48 hours to think of a better solution for all, she gave me 24. So with my co-winner, we found a way. In reading history I read about these games long before the Dark Days & Great Floods, that brought pride to their countries called the Olympics. If we could adapt that to where teams of 4 representing each district every two years without murdering each other in a blood sport. If we could build training centers in all the districts & adapt sports instead, this would not be a bad thing. We could a permanent arena but instead of Tributes killing each other for entertainment to be later sold into god only knows what, sports would be the entertainment not death. Innocent children & the capitol then we just might have a real shot at peace & coexistence as a country as a whole. We need to learn from history or, it's just going to repeat itself until we as the human race die out. President Coin liked the suggestion so much that she is allowing Cato to make the presentation before the Senate in my place. Also I'll with be him on speaker phone in case the Senate has questions. I just hope they buy it. I know Cato will get the credit for this but it's nice to know that a parent who's child gets reaped now will come home unscarred. In my way, I upholding my mother's family traditions too. The parent of that Tribute or , Victor will never have to mourn the lost of their child nor, go through a parents worst nightmare. .  
Caesar is chomping at the bit for an interview. **

**3) The seals on the documents were not fakes so basically like Peeta & Clove, Cato & I were married in the arena by Snow however in away we felt that we were cheated. I'm still wondering if we should have a ceremony, just something small & low key during the summer before I get huge or, at least a toasting. However, Cato wants a wedding as soon as I can stand & me in a white dress.  
This is something that I am not happy with. I want to wear green.  
C: "Honey Brides wear white."  
K: "Dear they wear white for purity. We're pregnant, we are so way beyond purity here & I want something low key at home. _Our home_."  
C: "Love,1) if memory serves I was your first hands down period. If anybody who more deserving of wearing the color white, it's you. I would love it if you wore white. 2) You said it yourself, we're both Victors, there is no way this wedding ever will be low key. 3) What color were you thinking?"  
K: "Green shades like from the forest. I already talked to Cinna on the design."  
C: "Oh really. How about you wear white to the wedding ceremony part & green to the reception part? For my part I'll make this a low keyed as possible & at home."  
K: "I just want for once that _one thing is totally ours and ours alone_. We plan it. We do it our way. It's our lives, not theirs to command. I want close friends & family not the three ring over the top circus bit with every political hoopla there. Bigger is not always better. Nor do I want a big wedding party. There's only three I want in mine no more. When am I meeting your mother & siblings?"  
C: "Mom's coming over tomorrow to help plan & to go with us to the Doc's after the Senate meeting. Believe it or, not she's in total agreement with you. I can handle three. Who's yours?"  
K: "Madge, Enobaria & Prim of course. Effie is the pseudo Mother of the Bride & Haymitch is walking me down. Yours?"  
C: "Phoenix, Brutus, my younger brother Cain. I just have a funny feeling that this is all the say we're going to have in this."  
K: "Not if we put our foot down. I don't know about you but I want no more than 150/200 max. I would prefer less. Now when you go in front of the Senate tomorrow, I want you to bring in a parents of a fallen Tributes. I want you to bring in Bran Mellark, Peeta's father, Clove's mother & Rue's grandparents who were her guardians. Their voice can be a huge help."  
C: "I agree but I killed his son, Katniss. I don't think he wants to be standing by the murderer of his son of all people. I believe it will be too hard on him."  
K: "Bran Mellark has hidden strength Cato & he would do anything to give his son a voice especially since his son gave his life to save mine. If anybody should have a say in this is a parent who has had to bury their child. He even agrees with me. He doesn't want Peeta forgotten like other fallen tributes of these games in doing this he gives his son a voice, never to be forgotten."  
C: " Ok but I still have reservations in this." Just then a knock on the door & a servant gives Cato a note. "Secret meetings Katniss?" For at the door with the servant stood an older version of a fallen Tribute right down to the blond hair & soft blues eyes. Whose eyes were sadden by lost & grief of his third son. In the doorway stood Bran Michael Mellark, father of Peeta.  
K: "Mr. Mellark thank you for coming, I have your room readied & the two of you need to chat before you go into the Senate. Cato there are times that you have to take the bull by the horns (then whispered in his ear, "if you want your pregnant bride in white dear, work with me on this). I did it for you. Now talk."  
**

* * *

**Both men sat down in this room. Mr. Mellark spoke first.  
MM: "She's right. I don't blame you for Peeta. Peeta loved Katniss like about half of the single males in 12. Shoot on the day after her mother's funeral I heard at least 15 of them were checking her out at the service while she was holding Prim. Her mother was the same, the woman turned heads until the day she died & was oblivious to it all. Hell I even dated her before she met James. Peeta gave his life because he knew that Prim needed Katniss. Here read this, please Cato" as he handed an envelope over to Cato. There was a letter that spoke volumes from the grave:  
"_Dad:  
If you're reading this, then you know I am gone. I've moved on to a better place where these games never existed. My only hope is that Katniss survived the games to give Prim a future. We know for our district getting reaped is a death sentence for us. That for the "poorer" districts we don't come back alive.  
Now I want you to be a voice Dad. I want you to be my voice. I see great things for Cato & Katniss to stop these games. I don't think he remembers that he saved Katniss years ago from that fire, he should. I knew it was him when I saw the scar on his right leg & back during training today at the weight in. I was the one who took him to Mrs. Everdeen & got Brutus his mentor over there so he could get treated. (Cato's head snapped up) . Look Dad when Katniss & Cato make it back show her & Cato this. Let her know there are great things ahead for them & even though the past is a great place to visit you can't live the rest of your life there. They have to know that the games were rigged against them. That "the odds were never meant to be in their favor"  
I overheard Crane talking to Snow on how to kill both of them off. How if one or both survive, they were going to use them, hurt them even sell them. I told Katniss I never wanted to be a piece in their games & I'm not going to be. This is my way of telling the cheaters what they can do & how. And where they can stick it. If anything give this letter to Katniss so she can stop the bloodshed of innocent lives. She can do it Dad, I know it.  
Dad another thing more than likely Cato will be the one that gets me, you can't be mad at him Dad. For Cato, its different they're taught that it's an "honor" to bring "pride" to their district. Cato doesn't know that the games are rigged. I leave it up to you to be my voice Dad but I wish you would be my voice.  
If anything, get Rye away from MOM & start being happy. Mom has never forgiven you for her not being your first choice. Dad I learned life is short & for some shorter than for others. You, Levin, Bran II & Rye need to live without guilt or, Mom's guilt trips. I knew you respected Mom but Dad you never loved each other. Both of you are miserable. So I'm telling you both of you need to go your separate ways but make it clear that Rye stays with YOU. I'll miss you & my brothers but you guys have to live for me now.  
I love you Dad,  
Peeta  
_**

**I divorced Joanna & sent her back to her people in 6. She gets to visit with Rye for a week during summer break but that's it. She's already moved on in fact she couldn't sign the papers fast enough. She's getting remarried next year to her first love who is now a widower & gives more love to those children than she did her own. The boys are a lot happier without her too. I am here to fulfill my son's wishes, May I be his voice at the Senate?  
Cato was blown away by the letter. Peeta knew the whole time but said nothing. Probably couldn't with the cameras around especially in the arena. He looked to Katniss "Did you know about this?" Katniss replied "Mr. Mellark called me. Cato you had to know. You had the right to know the whole truth not just the pieces. It's why you can help Mr. Mellark be Peeta's voice. You both need peace & as a team, I think you two would be unstoppable to get the point home." So Cato replied "Of course Mr. Mellark. I would deem it an honor if you would accompany me to the Senate tomorrow."  
Later after Mr. Mellark was settled in for the night the young couple spoke in their room. "Are you mad at me Cato?" She asked. "No, now that I got the final pieces, understand. I bet it's why I had a feeling he was hiding something from me in the arena. He knew that he wasn't going to make it. I can't imagine how I would feel knowing what I knew, not being able to tell the people involved, yet being so selfless to make sure the one who deserves to live does. Also I finally get my way." Katniss raises an eyebrow "how so Cato?" He replied "You agreed to wear white "as he kisses her.**

* * *

**After the attempt on my life, if Cato's not here Cinna, Brutus or, Enobaria along with a detail is here. Valance good to his word brought the two to justice. At my request as a Victor, Valance turned them over to the Peace Keepers who did imprisoned them until their trial. That is a good sign, it also shows Snow's hold is leaving the districts.  
Cato's mother arrived early while her son was at the Senate hearing and was shown to Katniss who was already dress for the doctors office. Today was Enobaria who was asked to be a bridesmaid & said yes. Katniss text Cato to let him know that his family was here early. **

**However the meeting is going longer as the parents are driving their point home. Cato thought "Katniss was right. Bran Mellark has strength as Mr. Mellark read Peeta's last letter to his father." Clove's grief stricken mother, a widow then spoke about what the games have done to family followed by Rue's Grandparents who not only outlived their child but the grandchild as well. It ended by Mr. Mellark saying "My son wanted these games to end & looked to his friend Katniss to find a way. Two wrongs do not make it right, Peeta use to say. To put 24 Capitalist parents through what the parent of every district has gone through for the last 74 years will never bring my sweet son back. As a parent of a fallen Tribute, please honor my son's last request. No more Hunger Games." When all was said and there wasn't a dry eye in the chamber including President Coin & her second Boggs. All agreed unanimously that the 74th games were the last along with Cato Adams & Katniss Everdeen-Adams are the last Victors. The Senate was going to give full credit to Cato where Cato stated "No I do not deserve full credit for this. And then he spoke: "Years ago at the age of 13 Katniss's mother discovered the antidotes for both the Bella Donna Death Rose & Li lo poisonings. The credit was given to her father Adam Skylar because she was a girl. Only at her funeral was she given credit for her work which also included the saving of countless live in the last Sarin attack. Although I was able to set this in motion it was my wife, Katniss Everdeen-Adams who deserves & should get the credit for ending the Hunger Games so no parent will have to face a annual fear of losing their child. She wanted this to stop at first for her sister Prim & our unborn child. The more Katniss thought about it the more it made sense to end the Hunger Games as a whole. As my wife says if we don't learn from history, history is bound to repeat itself. It's past time to be united country instead of living divided. That is what we look to our (as he looked to Coin & the Senate)leadership for. -Thank you." **

**Mean while back in Victor's Village:**

**Oh my god, Katniss do you know what that means? Enobaria asked  
I'm picking up my jaw off of the floor while his mother called her son. "I think my family just made history." Just then Amanda, Cato's mother handed her the phone "Katniss did you see it?"  
K: "Yes I did. Can you get home now?"  
C: "On my way."**

**Two hours later:**

**In a room sits a young couple & a grandmother to be. All are waiting for the Doctor who waddles on in & starts the ultra sound & is very happy "So would you like to know?" They both say yeah.  
Cato: "My god he hung like a Bear."  
Katniss: "Cato Damn it, that's the umbilical cord!" as his mother laughs "Well I'll be dang. Well that changes the nursery. Well the teenage years are going to be interesting if this one is like its' father. Cato love, you remember what those years were like?"  
Cato (smiling): "Why yes I d-Oh HELL NO! That's not going to happen."  
Amanda goes into the waiting room to tell Brutus. Brutus mutters Damn, Text Haymitch "you get two -c's when I pick up Prim next month." Back in district 12 Haymitch the whole village hear him laughing out loud. Back in the room with the couple, You & baby are doing fine. Okay Katniss you can start slowly back off of bed rest but, no heavy lifting, no running & cut down on the caffeine. Cato ask "Can we plan it Doc?" Doc replied: "Plan it, I better get an invitation."  
Back at their residence they start making plans. Katniss makes a call to Cinna who comes on the next train from the Capitol. They both go into a room where Katniss tells him what she wants.  
K: "Cinna remember the gown from the Presidents Ball?'  
C: "Yes. You want one like that?"  
K: "Yes, Kind of. I want it a more Roman style than Grecian with a twist. Then tells him the twist."  
C: "I see. You want two straps, low back with wings that form in the twirl & can't show the baby bump while I'm in white. In the white I would like emeralds mixed in with the diamonds. You see where I'm going with this. I want to be able to wear flat sandals." **

* * *

**Cinna's workshop Capitol:**

**Cinna enters his haven, where he sits & creates. He along with his friend Portia set to work on his muse's desires. This dress will be simple as it is beautiful and like this newest muse & friend this dress will be earthy as she wants of not of this world at the same time. Has he was informing Portia, "Katniss wants to recapture the night of the President's ball with a twist. She wants to make sure when she walks down that aisle that every single male looks at Cato with that "you lucky son of a b... as their jaws drop look & for Cato his eyes will never, never, never leave hers to the point that he's tongued tied. And I'm quoting her Portia also while in the white version the baby bump doesn't show. However in the second layer dress, it comes out green as in Mother Nature, one with motherhood." Portia we only have two weeks so we need to get to work.**


End file.
